To Kill The Dread Wolf's Heart, Or Save It?
by crazyasssoul
Summary: She was sent with a purpose, one she thought would never waiver. Yet he was called the Dread Wolf for a reason, he was the rebellious liar of a god, FOR A REASON. Yet despite it all, she still can't help herself, will she kill him, or save him? A.N - This is a work in progress, to see if you guys enjoy it or not, feedback is HUGELY welcomed. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. There will be spoilers for those who have not played the game as I am using certain points and conversations from the game. Lunaris is a Mage/Shapeshifter, but I always hated that for some reason, mages couldn't or didn't know how to use other weapons, so in this she knows how to use daggers and bows, I figured the Dalish would know that regardless if they were magic or not. A lot of this jumps around a lot though it does stay in the timeline. The reason being that I wanted certain points to be known instead of all. This story took me a long time to write, edit and finally post, so I do hope you enjoy as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you have any questions or think I should add/change anything please feel free to message me and I'll get back to you as soon as I can.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **ALSO – To save any confusion, at first she doesn't know Solas is Fen'Harel, just that it is a hunch, and as you progress in the game she slowly realizes that without a doubt it is him (who else would have THAT much knowledge. Am I right?) but by this time she already begins to fall for him making her have the internal battle of what she should do and knowing Mythal and her mysterious ways, it could go either way. Now before I spoil anymore, please enjoy!**

Arlathan Time

She ran through the corridors, the sound of magic, metal and shouting ran throughout. Her own magic cloaked her as she eagerly raced by the fallen soldiers, making sure to stay out of site from any who might dare oppose them. Reaching the door, she pushed through, all but sliding to her knees as she saw Mythal and Andruil standing beside the eluvian which was now awake and thrumming with power.

"Forgive me mother, it seems we have run out of time. The wolf has already begun his chase."

"That damned fool will kill everyone!"

"Calm yourself, Andruil, you will do none any good should you remain this angry."

She glanced up, watching how the goddess of hunt opened and snapped her mouth shut before grunting and crossing her arms.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Mythal glanced at her and immediately she brought her gaze to the floor, her hair falling around her face.

"What if we send someone to hunt the wolf?" A cool finger hooked under her chin bringing her gaze up to the woman. Her golden eyes bore into her sending chills up her spine.

"You mean-"

"Yes. If he means to send us away, then we shall send him something in return. Tell me child, should the day come, would you strike the prideful wolf who takes your people now?"

"I would do whatever my lady asks of me." Mythal smiled, it made her stomach turn as she stood with the goddess.

"You will enter Utherna, we will tie your slumber with the Wolfs and when he wakes so shall you. Do what you must."

She stood in front of the eluvian, looking back at the goddesses before letting the cool of magic wash over her skin.

"Mythal... Do you really think she can do it? Your putting this all on one elf."

"My dear, you forget, she is one who came from nothing, she knows what loss and pain are, she would not allow another to take even more when she has the power to stop it."

"Mother, she is but a soldier!" Mythal whipped her head to Andruil who lowered her gaze

"You forget that you were once a soldier, a gifted hunter turned to goddess. She has the same potential as all of us. She has been loyal the day I brought her home, she knows her place, do you?" Andruil only nodded her head, not meeting Mythal's gaze. "Besides, she could be the key to saving the wolf, she might be able to tame him."

"And if she doesn't?"

"Then the wolf out witted us all."

~Closing the Breach~

She sat in the middle of the room, her knees ached from where she knelt, her hair fallen around her, her cloak and scarf hiding the remaining bits of her face, showing only her eyes. Her hands were still covered by the long blood red gloves that hid her elongated nails.

She knew she wasn't the most common looking elf, if anything she looked fictional, something a child would make up. Her hair was as white as snow ending the middle of her back, including her eyebrows and eyelashes. Her skin was even paler with the bits of freckles dotting her face. Her eyes were different colors, her right being the bright ruby red, and the left being a golden yellow, though, her left eye was dimmed from the scar she had that crept its way from the shoulder, across the chin, over her nose and resting just above her eyebrow. In all aspects she resembled that of a wolf, even her fangs were longer than most elves given her that feral look whenever she got angry or snarled, her eyes a little larger than most. The markings she bore on her face were given to her from her from Mythal herself. The clan she had joined, Lavellan, had found her wandering the forests, speaking an unknown language and looking as though she was merely a lost child looking for her parents. She gave it to the Lavellan clan, welcoming her as best as they could, teaching her the ways of the foreign world she now resided in.

She was fairly skinny though her muscles were defined from how often she hunted and shown through her revealing outfit when her body length cloak wasn't on. It consisted of white leggings that wrapped around the base of her feet leaving them bare, with a blood red scarf draped in the chest and back, held together with string. She wore a cloth that twisted around her breasts tying in the back, with string draping across her shoulders and chest leaving her stomach bare. She had wrappings on both hands that went from her finger tips to upper arm, though her gloves rested just above her wrist. She had a white wolf mask that covered half of her face, going from the top of her right forehead, down and across ending at the left side of her chin, it had wolf ears at the top, and was etched with markings of the Fen'Harel, it mostly was to keep passers from attempting to steal from her when she travelled alone, though now it was to mask who she was, not knowing where he could be. It was a revealing outfit, and one that wasn't all protective, but it allowed her to move with agility and finesse, something every hunter needed. She solely relied on her bow and magic, intertwining them both so she could conjure a bow and arrows at will without having to carry a staff or bow. It had taking years of training, but finally she was strong enough to conjure when ever she willed leaving her enemies stunned when she did so. She still used a bow here and there, making sure her skills maintained there lethality, though the convenience of using her magic did have its advantages, like now.

Her ears twitched at the sound of approaching steps and voices, keeping her head low she heard 2 women approach.

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now." The taller woman with short black hair, heavy armor spoke and circled her. She smiled under her mask, it was amusing that this human thought she was threatening. "The conclave is destroyed, everyone who attended is dead. Except for you."

"You think I'm responsible?" She all but laughed in the woman's face. She yanked her arm up, revealing the glowing mark on her palm. She didn't know how it got there, or why it was there, but she knew she was innocent.

"Explain this." She threw her arm back at her. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I don't know what it is, or how it got there." She grabbed hold of the front of her cloak, yanking her slightly off the ground.

"You're lying!" The other female pushed her back, causing her knees to drive into the ground once more.

"We need her Cassandra."

"Now what?" She tilted her head slightly, her eyes flickering between the two women.

"Do you remember what happened? How it began?" This woman was shorter, her face hidden by her hood and chain mail acting as a dress, she could only assume she was stealthy as she looked deadly.

"I was running, someone reached out, next thing I know I'm here." She lifted her hands to exaggerate the cuffs on her wrists.

"Go to the camp, Leliana." Cassandra all but pushed Leliana out of the room. "I'll take her to the rift." She remained silent as Cassandra unchained the cuffs from the floor, replacing the metal ones with rope, standing she nodded to the woman, following her out the makeshift prison cell. The light pierced her eyes, making her hands come up involuntary. It was slightly snowing, with inches of snow covering every bit of ground and houses. To her left, above the mountain was a giant green mark matching the one on her palm. It gave the sky a soft green eerie glow.

"We call it the breach. It's a massive rift into the world of demons that grows bigger every passing hour. It's not the only rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the conclave."

"And you believe I caused this?"

"Yes, and unless we act, the breach may grow until it swallows the world." The breach suddenly sparked to life, the mark on her hand reacting causing a course of pain to wash over her, she hissed and swallowed down the scream, one knee falling to the ground and she steadied her breathing.

"Each time the breach expands, your mark spreads... and it's killing you." She glared at Cassandra, it was odd for her to know so much about the fade when so little elves knew about it, unless, she couldn't be this close already, could she? "It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn't much time." She laughed.

"So, I really don't have a choice in this."

"None of us has a choice." She yanked her to her feet, pushing her slightly ahead. Her feet were slightly cold due to the snow, but not enough to chill her. She trained her body as best as she could, though wrapping a warm magic weave around her body did help. It was a trick she learned from her keeper for when they had to wait long periods at a time when hunting. She could keep it up for days, weaving the magic and taking it in around her was easy, casting it to another, took more effort and more magic, though possible.

As they walked, the soldiers and villagers whispered amongst themselves, some spitting on the ground she walked, others glaring at her as though they would jump her then and there.

"They have decided your guilt. They need it." They continued on, heading towards the path that led up the mountain. "The people of Haven mourn our most holy, Divine Justinia, head in the chantry. The conclave was hers. It was a chance for peace between mages and Templars. She brought their leaders together. Now, they are dead." They made their way through another set of heavy doors that lead to a long massive bridge where more soldiers were gathered. "We lash out, like the sky, but we must think beyond ourselves. As she did. Until the breach is sealed." Cassandra took out a dagger, going for the rope that bound her hands, but with the flick of her fingers the rope disintegrated. The woman only snarled at her.

"There will be a trial. I can promise no more. Come it's not far."

"Where?" She followed her through the soldiers, her feet barley making a sound against the cool stone.

"Your Mark must be tested on something smaller than the breach."

They made their way through the pathways, they all but ran, keeping a brisk pace as they went. They stayed in silence for the first part, which she was grateful, though Cassandra seemed to drag on conversations and not pick up when the other wasn't interested. Reaching the second bridge, the breach lashed out, making it crumble beneath their feet. Landing they watched as the breach sent demons, Cassandra lurched forward, missing the one that formed in front of her. Weaving her hands she willed her bow to appear which gave off a white hue, crackling against her skin as she sent an arrow flying into the demons head. Her eyes flickered to Cassandra who was taking large steps towards her, sword raised.

"Drop you weapon. Now." Tilting her head to the side her fingers moved causing the bow to disappear.

"Wh-"

"I've spent many years training in the art of magic. Do you really think I need a weapon to be dangerous?"

"Is that suppose to reassure me?" This human was interesting to say the least, needing help but when it is received, it's perceived as a threat to her own life with none regards to the other. Shrugging her shoulders, she clasped her hands behind her back.

"I haven't used it on you, yet."

"You're right." Sheathing her sword she glared. "I cannot protect you as well as myself, I should remember you did not attempt to run." She gave a slight nod and they began running once more, taking down any demons that were summoned along the way, as they made their way up the large mountain steps, they could hear fighting shouting coming from the top.

"Were getting close, you can hear them fighting."

"Who?"

"You'll see, but we must help them." She rounded the corner to see another Mage and a dwarf taking on 5 demons around the rift. Apart of her wanted to run, she could easily do so, but something in her tugged for the Mage who was twirling the staff and moving effortlessly. Sighing, she bolted forward, her hood falling off releasing her hair she jumped from the ledge, her fingers moving gracefully as she drew her arrows, releasing them just before she landed. Rolling, she moved to the side, sending a bolt of electricity through one demon, from the corner of her eye she saw the Mage watching her. She knew her way of fighting appeared deadly yet gracefully, moving without hesitation, listening to her bodies will. Dropping another one, she watched as the other two made haste to the rest, Cassandra coming up from behind her, sword drawn. The Mage grabbed her hand, shoving it into the small rift.

"Quickly, before more come through!" As the pain washed over her, she noticed the Mage was another elf, taller and built more than most she knew. Piecing blue eyes stood out from the lack of hair he had on his head, it was unusual to see an eleven male with no hair, not unheard of, just odd. When the pain subsided she looked to him, her eyes narrowing.

"How'd you do that?"

"I did nothing. The credit is yours." His voice was low, almost like a rumble in his throat making her shiver. Something in her kept pulling her towards him, it was something she never felt and it made her eerie of him. Glancing around she realized they were staring at her, realizing not only her hair was out but her mask was also hung around her neck, she cursed herself as she knew she should have had the mask fitted months ago. She thought for a moment to put it back on, but she decided there was no point now. Removing her gloves, she tucked them away in her cloak, the black stained nails were long and sharp, as though she dipped her hands in ink to soak. Meeting the elves gaze once more, something in the way he looked at her told her he wasn't afraid, more intrigued than anything.

"You mean this?" She raised her hand that was slightly glowing.

"Whatever magic opened the breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand. I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the breaches wake, and it seems I was correct."

"Meaning it could also close the breach itself." She rolled her eyes at Cassandra, earning a choked down laugh from the Mage.

"Possibly. It seems you hold the key to our salvation."

"Good to know. Here I thought we'd be ass deep in demons forever." She turned to face the dwarf. "Varric Tethras: Rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tag along." He winked in Cassandra direction. She nodded to him.

"So, I closed the rift. What now?"

"Now we go to meet Leliana."

"What a great idea!"

"Absolutely not. Your help is appreciated Varric, but.."

"Have you been in the valley lately, seeker? Your soldiers aren't in control any more. You need me." She looked between the two and could see the history between them. Cassandra grunted and spun on her heel.

"My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions. I am pleased to see you still live."

"He means, I kept that mark from killing you while you slept." Varric wagged his eyebrows making her smile and face Solas, her one eyebrow arching.

"Can't close it if I'm dead." She winked at Solas making him tilt his head.

"That is certainly true." He turned to face Cassandra, his cheeks slightly more pink. "Cassandra, you should know, the magic involved is unlike any I have seen. Your prisoner." His lip twitches at the word, making her smile. At least someone was on her side. "Is a Mage, but I find it difficult to imagine any mage having such power."

"Understood. We must get to the forward camp quickly."

"Give me a moment?"

"We don't have-" She brought her fingers to her lips releasing a hitched pitched whistle lasting a couple seconds.

"What-" through the mountain pass came a large white dire wolf standing at her shoulders. It made its way to her, ears drawn back slightly as they all reached for their weapons. Rolling her eyes she approached her, her hand reaching out and the wolf closing her eyes nudging her nose to the palm of her hand. Her hand made its way over her snout and settled on the back of her neck giving a soft pat.

"This is Banal'ras, or Bal." The wolf stared at them with her reddened eyes before standing protectively in front of her, though she lingered on Solas a little longer than the others. "I go no where without her, and her without me."

"There is no way I am fighting along a wolf." Cassandra spit the words earring Bal to snarl in return.

"Then we part ways here." She barked back the words, snarling herself, her fangs showing as she did.

"How long have you had her as a, companion?" Solas took a hesitant step forward, lowering his staff as he did. "I've heard of some elves taking animals as companions, usually they are small, nothing quite as beautiful as she though." She watched his movements with a steady eye, they were protective of each other, had been since she entered this time, though they were weary at first, she never hid her actions from her dear friend, even if others never understood, at least Bal understood why she was here and her bitterness towards it.

"Since I was able to leave my clan." Her ears were pinned to the side of her head as he allowed Bal to sniff his hand, the hairs on her neck stood as she watched the two. When Bal nudged his hand, she looked at him, something glimmering in his eye, his voice deep as he spoke, making her shiver at the hidden meaning.

"She is truly beautiful." Their eyes locked for a moment before he stepped away. "If Banal'ras meant us harm, surly we would all be dead by now." Cassandras eyes flicked between the 3 of them before grunting.

"Fine, but you stay behind, I feel comfortably hearing them scream before it attacks me."

"She would attack you first anyways." She mumbled the response earning an arched eyebrow from Solas, though she could see the corner of his lip twitch in amusement.

"What was that?"

"Lead the way." She gestured in front of her, allowing the others to lead the way as her and Bal followed behind. Her eyes boring into the mages back, something tugged at her, someone called to her, she assumed Mythal, but the darker part of her mind, the part that was wolf, told her she knew already the path she was already walking down, one she chose to ignore.

~Haven – Banal'ras isn't around at this time, she usually wanders until called, though sometimes she does hang around, for this chapter I didn't want her around, sorry if that's confusing, then again she is a wolf…~

"Solas confirmed, the heavens are scarred but calmed. The breach is sealed though we heard reports of lingering rifts and many questions remain. But this was a victory, word of your heroism has spread."

"You know how many were involved, luck put me in the center."

"A strange kind of luck I am not sure if we need more or less. But you are right, this was a victory. We- "

They both looked up, hearing marching and metal clashing together. In the mountains, they could see torches along the side. She saw Cullen run up from the training yard, sword in hand.

"Forces approaching, to arms!" She watched as the people hesitated. She readied her bow, jumping from where she was standing and defiantly ran to the gates. Dorian, the Iron Bull and Solas joined her side in a matter of minutes. They ran to the gates meeting with Cullen and Cassandra.

"One soldier reports a massive force that are marching over the mountain."  
"Under what banner?" They all looked to see Josephine and Leliana had now joined them. She looked around seeing the people were now heading to the chantry.

"None."

"I can't come in unless you open!" They heard a loud voice from behind the gate. Without hesitating she opened it finding a young man with a strangely large hat. "I'm Cole, I came to warn you. People are coming to hurt you. You probably already know." He grabbed her arm, his voice sounded almost childlike as he pleaded. Taking her arm out of his grasp, she took a step back.

"What is this? What's going on?"

"The Templars come to kill you." Cole took a large step back as Cullen approached, almost yelling at the young man.

"Templars! Is this the order's response to our talks with the mages? Attacking blindly?"

"The Red Templars went to the Elder One. You know him? He knows you. You took his mages." He took a step sideways pointing up to the small frozen waterfall that overlooked Haven. "There."

"I know that man…. But this Elder One…" She saw confusion and hurt play across Cullen's face as he stepped forward with Cole.

She watched as a Templar stood on the hill, turned to his side as a large figure came to stand next to him. Already she knew it wasn't human, for he was much taller than the man, and more so then a Qun.

"He's very angry that you took his mages." She turned to Cullen, bow ready in hand.

"Cullen! Give me a plan, anything!"

"Haven is no fortress. If we are to withstand this monster, we must control the battle. Get out there and hit that force, use everything you can. Mages! You have sanction to engage them! That is Samson, he will not make it easy. Inquisition! With the Herald! FOR YOUR LIVES! FOR ALL OF US!" She watched as Cullen ran towards the now incoming forces, a large group of soldiers and mages behind him. She ran to the trebuchet, soldiers were already gathered around.

"We're fine here, but the other one hasn't been firing!"

Without missing a step, she ran up the small hill, noticing how the Templars over took the Trebuchet. Readying her bow, she aimed for the larger Templar, with a quick intake of breath she released the arrow, it found its way to his eye, dropping him instantly on his knees. She could hear Bull laughing behind her as he swung around his sword, she shook her head realizing he was enjoying this maybe a little too much. Glancing to her left she saw a Templar charging at Dorian from behind, Solas was a few steps in front of her and caught his eye. She bolted to him, making him glance at her in confusion.

"Down!"

He knelt on the ground and she leapt, one foot pushing off his back as she released an arrow to into the back of the Templar's head. Landing she rolled, stopping in a kneeling position and firing another arrow to her right, stopping the other soldier from attacking Solas. Standing she went to the trebuchet, turning it on an angle, aiming for the mountain.

They watched as the large boulder soared through the sky, a large avalanche took out the soldiers that were marching down towards them. They had just successfully taken down the better part of the army. The others began to cheer, but glancing up she saw the shadow in the sky, her stomach dropped. Turning she yelled as loud as she could, causing them to flinch for a second before taking off.

"GET TO THE GATES!" She ran behind them, making sure they had all the soldiers. She stopped briefly to help open the door for Harriett, shouting at him to hurry his ass or they'd close the door without him.

She saw Cullen ushering everyone in. Closing the large gates behind her.

"We need everyone back to the Chantry, it is the only building that might hold against that… that thing. At this point just make them work for it."

"Haven will not survive on its own." She looked at Solas, his voice was concerned but his face showed nothing.

"We will help those we can along the way."

The ran through the small village of Haven, helping soldiers and any villagers left alone, striking down any forces that managed to get through. They could hear the large best growling as it circled over Haven, breathing fire to almost all the buildings. They managed to rescue anyone they could find, escorting them to the Chantry doors. They were greeted with an injured Roderick, who nearly collapsed, though the young man Cole caught him.

"He tried to stop a templar, the blade went deep, he is going to die." He helped Roderick sit down, though the man was paling by the minute.

"What a charming boy."

"Herald, our position is not good, that dragon stole back anytime you have given us. There has been no communication, no demands, only advance after advance." Cullen rubbed the back of his neck. As much as she wanted to worry about the situation they were, how they had just a moment of relaxation, but her face remained stoic, keeping her thoughts to herself.

"I've seen an archdemon, I was in the fade but it looked like that."

"I don't care what it looks like, it's cut a path for the remaining army. They'll kill everyone in Haven."

"The Elder One doesn't care about the village, he only wants the Herald." She pinched the bridge of her nose, of course this thing was after her, everything was revolving around her and it was driving her made. Though being angry in a time like this certainly did give her the adrenaline she needed.

"If you have any idea's why he's after me, I am all ears." She flinched inwardly at the blatant joke that could be made.

"He wants to kill you, no one else matters, but he will crush them, kill them anyway. I don't like him." She could see the fear on Cole's face as he tended to Roderick.

"You. You don't…. Herald." The desperation in Cullen's voice was now more apparently, his patience was running thin. "There are no tactics to make this survivable, the only thing that slowed them was the avalanche, we could turn the remaining trebuchets towards the mountain, causing one large slide."

"We're over run, to hit the enemy we would be burying Haven."

"We're dying, but we can decide how. Many don't get that choice."

"Yes. That will work. Chancellor Roderick wants to help. He wants to say it before he dies." Almost instantly they all turned their head to Roderick, who was now sickly white.

"There is a path, you wouldn't know of it unless you took the summer pilgrimage, as I have. The people can escape, she must have shown me, Andraste must have shown me so I could tell you."

"What do you mean?"

"It was whim I walked the path, I did not mean to start until I was more grown. Now with so many in the conclave dead, to be the only one who remembers, I don't know. If this simple memory can save us this could be more than mere accident."

"Go, I will distract them as long as I can!" Her voice was stern, though she hadn't meant for it to sound like that.

"What about you? You'll be caught in the slide." She gave him a hard look. She was aware of what the outcome will be, but that wouldn't stop her from saving many lives.

"Perhaps you will find a way…. Inquisition, gather the people and follow Chansoler Roderick. GO! Move!"

"Herald, if you are meant for this, if the Inquisition is meant for this, I pray for you." She gave him a curt nod. A few soldiers ran by her, running out the door, she was about to stop them when Cullen grabbed her shoulder.

"They're going to load the Trebuchets. Keep the Elder One's attention until we are above the tree line. If we are to have a chance, if YOU are to have a chance, let that thing hear you."

With that she stepped outside, closing the door behind her. Dorian, Bull and Solas we at her side once more. She smiled to herself, if she was going to die, at least it would be with her bow in hand. They charged amongst the Templars, moving quickly and efferently as they could. It was when they were at the bottom of the hill looking up at the Trebuchet as she saw the last soldier fall. A giant creature who was glowing red stood in front of them, it's roar shook the ground beneath them. She cloaked herself shouting to her companions.

"KEEP IT OFF ME, I'LL TURN THE TREBUCHET." She waited as they drew its attention away, for something so large, it was simple minded. She turned the giant wheel, her eyes peeled around her. She could hear the shouting and clamoring of metal behind her. The trebuchet, looking up she saw the dragon making its way towards them.

"RUN!" She looked behind her, in time to see the three of them running towards the Chantry. Her body was suddenly jolted forward, landing on her back. Black dots clouded her vision, her breath knocked out of her, but she didn't have time to regain. Standing, she watched the dragon land, it began walking towards her but she didn't move. Then she heard its voice, a shot of fear shot down her spin making her slowly turn. There stood what she believed was once a man, but red lyrium was covering his body, his armor had fused with his skin, leaving scars every where. He towered over her, his long talons holding onto an orb which glowed red.

"Enough. Pretender, you toy with forces beyond your ken no more." She took a step towards him, she pushed back the fear that had came over her, her voice coming out in almost a growl.

"What ever you are, I am not afraid."

"Words mortals often hurl into the darkness. Once they were mine, they are always lies. Know me, know what you pretended to be. Exalt the Elder One. The will that is Corypheus. You will kneel." He held out his hand, as though expecting her to obey. She then gave a dark chuckle, causing him to tilt his head in what she assumed was confusion.

"You will get nothing from me."

"You will resist, you will always resist, it matters not. I am here for the Anchor, the process of removing it, begins now. It is your fault Herald, you interrupted a ritual year in the planning and instead of dying you stole its purpose. I do not know how you survived but what marks you as touched, what you flail at rifts, I crafted to assault the very heaven."

She dropped to her knees as she felt a wave of power wash over her. There were shouting voices in her head though it was in ancient elvhen, a language mostly lost to her people. She grinded her teeth, unwilling herself to scream as the Elder One stood in front of her. She looked down at the Anchor which was fighting back and forth between red and green. Her eyes snapped back up to him as he all but stood in front of her.

"And you use the Anchor to undo my work."

"What is this thing meant to do?"

"It is meant to bring certainty where there is none. For you, the certainty that I would always come for it."

He lifted her by the wrist, she held back a scream as she could feel the bones moaning under his hand. Any harder and she was sure it would snap. He brought her close to his face. She could see the remnants of once a man, a human man. The way his face was distorted by the lyrium, the way his face almost seemed to break apart told her there was no humanity left in him.

"I once breached the fade in the name of another, to serve the old gods in person. I found chaos and corruption, dead whispers. For a thousand years, I was confused. No more. I have gathered the will to return under no name but my own. To correct this corrupted world. Beg that I succeed for I have seen the throne of the gods, and it was empty." He threw her with such ease. Her back coming into contact with the trebuchet, making her gasp for breath. Leaning against the wood, she saw a sword at her feet, grabbing it she realized where she stood on the trebuchet.

"The Anchor is permanent. You have spoiled it with your stumbling. So be it, I will begin again, find another way to give this nation a god it requires."

She watched as a small ball of fire rose up in the distance. She knew they had made it, she smiled at the Elder One.

"And you, I will not suffer even an unknowing rival, you must die."

"You're arrogance blinds you, good to know. If I'm dying, it's not today." She kicked out the lever and leapt off the platform, not glancing behind her to see if he would be caught, or to see if the boulder would hit its mark. She only ran, hearing the avalanche pick up speed behind her. She bolted to the right, jumping down into an hole in the ground, not sure where it let but she knew it was better than any other choice. She tumbled down, smacking her head off the ground causing her to moan. Lifting a hand to her head she saw the blood on her finger tips. Ripping off a part of her shirt, she tied it around her head. Clutching to her side, she made her way through the cave, it looked as though it was once an old mining shaft that had been left alone for centuries.

At the end of the cave she heard the wind howling by, stepping out she braced herself as the cold mountain wind hit her. She bit her lip, it would be a risk knowing what she was about to do, but she knew walking in the cold, she could be out there for hours, maybe even days and with her injuries she wouldn't last long. She shed her clothes, the crisp cold hitting her making goosebumps dance across her skin. She took a deep breath in, allowing her magic to channel through her, the image of her wolf coming clear in her mind. It didn't take long for her body to undergo the transformation, it was something she learned in her later years, after she left the clan. It scared her that she had the power to shapeshift, though she didn't know her parents, she assumed it was from one of them. It possibly explained why she and Ira got along, the strong connection they had from their first encounter. When she opened her eyes once more, she had emergered a white wolf, in size she wasn't much larger than Bal, but her eyes still held their red irises, her fur thick, blending with the snow around her. With her mouth she picked up her clothes that were at her feet and began walking. Though she changed form it didn't heal any of her wounds, but it made it more tolerable to walk.

She wasn't sure how long she had been walking, but she was sure she was heading uphill. She could no longer feel her feet or hands. If she didn't find some warmth soon, she was going to die from the cold. Seeing a small camp fire, she sniffed the air around it, noticing how she could still distinctly smell the remains of a fire. She looked up to see a passage way between two large rocks. Shaking her head, she trudges towards it, noticing how the mountain started to curve down. She then saw the faint lights of torches, the tops of tents. Her legs buckled out from under her, she was so close but her body was spent. A large wolf came towards her, from where it came, she hadn't the faintest idea. Its fur was black, what caught her attention was the large 6 eyes that stood onto its head, it towered over her, which was alarming in its own sense considering how large she was. Her vision started to blur, a sigh escaping her lips, her voice soft and low as she fell forward, her body twisting and turning back into the elven woman she was. She clung to her clothes, knowing if she were to die, she would die bare, her eyes closed and waited for the snow to hit her, but instead of snow, it was warm arms that caught her.

"Fen'Harel take me."

"I found her!"

She recognized the voice. She was lifted; her body was so tired. Her arm fell to the side, clothes on the ground discarded, as her head fell back against the arm. Briefly she saw red eyes lingering on him before it turned into the blue ones she knew. He gave her a weak smile, giving a soft nod for her to close her eyes. The darkness welcomed her as his name fell from her lips.

"Solas."

~Mountain Pass~

She jolted awake to the sound of arguing. She was covered in layers of fur and blankets and somehow dressed once more, the warmth returning to her bones. Shrugging them off she sat up only to feel a soft hand on her shoulder, Mother Giselle. She saw Cullen, Cassandra, Leliana and Josephine arguing around a fire a few feet away from her.

"You need rest."

"How long have they been at it?"

"Since you were found. Though, they have that luxury thanks to you. The enemy could not follow, and with time to doubt we turn to blame. In fighting is as much of a threat as this Corypheus."

"Do we know where Corypheus and his forces are?" She swung her legs over the side the bed, pain shooting up to her side. Her hand clutched to the thin fabric, balling into a fist. Mother Giselle gave her a saddened look before turning away to look at the four of them arguing.

"We are not sure where WE are. Which is why, despite the numbers, there is no sign of him. That or you are believed dead. Without Haven, we are thought helpless, or he gears for another attack. I cannot claim to know the mind of that creature, only his affect on us."

"If they're arguing about what we need to do next, I should be there"

"Another heated voice will not help, even yours, perhaps especially yours. Our leaders struggle because of what we survivors witnessed." She turned to her, the faintest smile on her lips. "We saw our defender stand, and fall, and now we have seen her returned. The more the enemy is beyond, the more miraculous you appear. The more our trials seem ordained, that is hard to accept no? What we have been called to endure. What we perhaps must come to believe."

"I escaped the avalanche, barely perhaps, but I didn't die."

"Of course, and the dead cannot return from the veil, but the people know what they saw, or perhaps what they needed to see. The maker works both in the moment and in how it is remembered. Can we truly know the heavens are not with us?"

She sighed and stood, still clutching to her side as she straightened her back.

"You saw Corypheus, what do you think of his claims of assaulting the heavens?" Mother Giselle only sighed.

"Scripture says Magisters Tervinter servants of false old gods entered the fade to reach the Golden city seat of the maker. For their crime, they were cast out his darkspawn. The hubris is why we suffer blight, and why the maker turned from us. If such is the claim of this Corypheus he is a monster beyond imagining. All mankind continues to suffer for that sin. If even a shred of it is true all the more reason Andraste would choose someone to rise against him." She leaned against a pillar, watching how the four had now separated, she could sense the anger from them, it didn't help that her own anger and confusion fed into it.

"Corypheus said he only found corruption and emptiness, nothing golden."

"If he entered that place it has changed him without and within. The living is not meant to make that journey. Perhaps, these are lies he must tell himself rather than accept that he earned the scorn of the maker. I know I could not bear such."

"What ever the rest of you say, I felt no divine at the conclave or Haven. The struggle ahead seems mine alone…"

She watched as the people mourned their loss. They seemed lost, confused. They needed to figure out something, arguing amongst themselves was not something they could afford, no matter how much time they had. She pinched her nose, frustration rang through her. She did not ask for this, for the power, to condemn hundreds of people to go hungry, or worse, freeze to death. This was beyond her, beyond any Dalish elf. If she could slip away, hide from the Inquisition, fight another battle. Her thoughts were caught off when she heard Mother Giselle stand beside her, she had begun singing, taking her off guard. She watched as everyone looked to them, their faces seemed to soften and relax.

 _Shadows fall and hope has fled._

 _Steel your heart, the dawn will come._

 _The night is long, and the path is dark._

 _Look to the sky, for one day soon, the dawn will come._

She watched as the people gathered around her, joining in the song, it was then she saw the pain ease from their faces and they were filled with small hope.

 _The Shepard's' lost, and his home is far._

 _Keep to the stars, the dawn will come._

 _The night is long, and the path is dark._

They were now all kneeling in front of her, holding their hands out to her. She met the faces of so many as confusion ran over her. They were pledging themselves to her, willingly and without question, to an elf.

 _Look to the sky, for one day soon, the dawn will come._

 _Bare your blade, and raise it high._

 _Stand your ground, the dawn will come._

 _The night is long, and the path is dark._

 _Look to the sky, for one day soon…_

 _The dawn will come._

On the last note Bal came into view, standing off to the side as they all began to cheer, standing and hugging each other. She watched as they went from anger and helplessness to hopeful and eagerness.

"Faith may have yet to find you, but it has already found them."

She watched as Mother Giselle walked into the crowd, disappearing from her site. She knew the people had faith, but to have faith in an elf? To a kind, they see no better than as slaves? She looked to the sky wanting to curse the gods for the power she now wielded, for the power they were now giving her. She felt a quick hand on her shoulder, but he was already walking away from her, talking over his shoulder.

"A word."

Sighing, she followed him up a small hill that overlooked the encampment, Bal returning to her side once more, nudging her with her nose. With a flick of his wrist the torch came to life with veil fire. He had a smug smile on his face, though she didn't find the amusement as the others did. He watched her for a moment before talking.

"The humans have not raised one of our people so high for ages beyond counting. The faith is hard won, lethallin. Worthy of pride, save one detail, the threat Corypheus wields, the orb he carried, it is ours. Corypheus used the orb to open the breech. Unlocking it must have caused the explosion that destroyed the conclave. We must find out how he survived and we must prepare for their reaction when they find out the orb is of our people." She watched the fire dance, it was calming, yet she knew how divesting it could be. She clasped her hands behind her back, her eyes never leaving the fire.

"I knew the orb was of our making, I just don't know what it is, though that won't change the fact that they will blame us eventually."

"It is a foci, said to channel power from our gods. Some were dedicated to specific members of our pantheon. All that remains are references in ruins and faint visions of memory in the fade, echoes of a dead empire. However, Corypheus came to it, the orb is elvhen, and with it, he threatens the heart of human faith. May I ask though, how did you know it was of elvhen origin?"

"I've heard of the foci, though they were believed to be old stories, myth if you will, never could find the truths on them." She glanced at him for a moment, her fingers intertwinging into Bal's fur, the fire danced along his features, almost contorting them in a way that made him seem so dark, as though he was hiding something. "When Corypheus was trying to take the Anchor, I could hear voices, they were speaking the ancient tongue, but I could not understand, except for a single word." She watched him as a look of confusion and horror came to him, but he quickly hid it. "Fen'Harel." Her eyes flickered to the forest around them, ignoring the way he stared at her. She needed proof that he was who she thought, she wouldn't kill a mage just for the mere idea, Mythal taught her better than that, but that didn't stop the insistant tugging that pulled at her. "We cannot stay here, though I fear we have no where to go."

"Fen…. I know of a place you can bring the people. It is a place I have found by walking through the fade. It is to the north, you must be their guide." She stared into the fire, her brows furrowing, not sure how to ask him. "They did not see anything." Her head whipped up to see him staring off into the mountains, taking in the night air.

"Why haven't you asked?"

"I assumed you would tell me on your own terms, when you were ready." Her eyes narrowed at him, it was to calm for this, even if he had seen a shape shifter before, to be this calm annoyed her. It could be the possibility that every time she told or showed someone, they screamed demon and ran. She only told few and then stopped after it became to painful to share who she really was.

"Yes, but I assumed you would be more…. Scared? Shocked? I don't know, something other than calm." He shrugged his shoulders and walked towards her, one hand resting on her shoulder before he took off towards the direction of the camp.

"Perhaps I have my own secrets, ones that I fear might scare you but you would act as I did. I am more curious as to why you feel the need to hide it if anything." She watched him leave, still unsure if this was a good thing, or something that would come back to haunt her down the road.

They had spent days walking up the mountain. She had avoided Solas on their walk, knowing he would have questions that she wouldn't have answers to. She scouted ahead, looking behind her, watching as the people followed her without question. Rounded the top of the hill, she all but stilled. The view was breathtaking. There it stood, as though it was growing out of the mountains and waterfall.

Skyhold.

~Storm Coast ~

The thunder roared to life above, the lightning hitting as though there was a mage sending hell towards the ground. Rain all but blurred the scenery around her, the wind howling, bending the trees and shaking the leaves violently. She screamed into the night, her voice raw with emotion, anger, and loss. Her nails digging into the dirt under her, ripping up the soaked grass. Her hair fallen from its braid sticking to her face and neck as the rain soaked her. She was hunched over, her sobs racking her entire body as her mind raced of every possible outcome that could have happened and it just happened to come down to this decision.

Condemn the Chargers to death or throw away an alliance with the Qunari.

She knew Bull understood the hardhsips of the decision, but that didn't take away the pain, the way he now looked at her as though she condemned his men from the start. All she could muster was the image of her clan being slaughtered before her, all because she was naïve to think she had time, time to worry about other Inquisition inquires before her own clan. She hadn't been there but she felt deep down something was wrong, she had immeditatly sent out Leliana's people to make sure they were fine, but to her horror, the clan was slaughtered, even the children laid in piles.

She had never been close to the Chargers, she regretted not putting time aside to learn about each and every one of them, she was so occupied helping others in the Inquisition with their personal requests she never had time to just sit and talk. She regretted not taking Bull up on his offer to grab a drink with the group, to learn how the Chargers came to be and why they were such an odd array of characters, though the Inquisition was no different.

She cursed Mythal and Andruil for putting her through this, though she knew they would tell her this was some test, the path that was laid out for her. This was not what she asked for, to play the role of leader while looking for the rebellious god that condemned her people to begin with, she also didn't expect to feel anything for anyone from this time, especially the mage. She lifted her head, staring at the blackened sky, the rain blurring her vison as she begged aloud for something, anything. She even begged to the rebellious god, Fen'Harel, the feeling leaving her unsettled yet satisfied.

Her ears twitched at a sudden motion to her right, grabbing a dagger she raised it, her body leaping up onto the balls of her feet as she crouched. She raised it, ready to throw when she stilled.

A small wolf came from the bushes, it stopped, tilting its head in curiously, a low growl was heard. Her eyes roamed around them, trying to find the pack of wolves that would jump out to her. Her ears listening for any other movement, when none came she looked back to the pup, lowering her dagger.

"Where is your pack, da'len?" The pup slowly made its way towards her, ears perked up and tail tucked between its legs, she noticed the way it was limping. She raised her hand, letting it sniff her before it all but collapsed onto her lap. She stilled at the movement, but after watching it she let her hand lightly roam over it's fur. Looking at it's paw she raised it so she could see better, there was a large gash across the top half of its leg. She smiled and began to laugh, how she prayed to the gods and the one god to answer was the one she was told to avoid all together, the one she was sent to hunt, the one that would hunt her in her dreams.

Gathering the pup in her arms she made her way back to the camp, her heart seeming to calm at the wolf in her arms. She may have to close her heart off to most of the Inquisition, but she would be able to open her heart to this creature as she did with Bal. When the light of the campfire came into view, slowly becoming brighter as she approached she looked down to get a better look. The wolf had black long fur, besides being matted from then rain, blood, and dirt, it was a beautifully dark, turning it slowly in her arms, she noted it was a boy. The wolf looked up at her, tilting her head at the sudden movement. The eyes that looked back at her made her gasp and stop in her tracks, two beautiful blue ocean eyes were staring back at her, she began to laugh as she realized the realization, the face that came to mind when she looked down both made her shiver and smile.

Looking back at the wolf she wondered why, out of all the types of wolf patterns, out of all of them that could walk into her arms, it was the one that looked like him. She made her way to the center of the camp, ignoring the looks and whispers of the soldiers around her. She sat as close to the fire as she could, without harming the wolf in front of her. She sat cross legged, laying the wolf on her lap, looking up she met eyes with Dorian.

"Grab some bandages."

"You realize you are holding a wolf? Yes?" She rolled her eyes, noting how her closest companion was indeed a wolf.

"Maybe she'll get this one killed too." Her eyes flickered to Bull who was staring her down, tears wanted to form, but instead she looked back at Solas next, who was looking down at the wolf with curiosity, his brows furrowed, she ignored Bull's jab.

"Solas, could _you_ grab some bandages?"

"Hmm? Yes, of course." He made his way over to his pack, retrieving elf-root and a few bandages. He sat next to her, kneeling as he handed her the supplies. Without a word, she began working on the paw, cleaning the blood and wrapping it tight enough it wouldn't fall off, but not so much it would be uncomfortable. The wolf watched her work, making a low whine here and there as she moved the paw this way and that, making sure there was no permanent damage. Satisfied with her work she stood, taking the wolf to the edge of the encampment and placing the wolf back down. It looked up at her, she waved into the forest and without looking back at her it walked back into the forest. She watched for a couple minutes before sitting back in front of the fire, noticing how Solas didn't move.

"Why go through all that, just to let it go?" Dorian looked at her, confused.

"It came to me for help, I helped, simple as that. It's not like Bal, though I'm sure Bal wouldn't mind a playmate, well, another one."

"Yea, we all see how far your help goes." Bull snorted and stood. "I'm hitting the sack, wake me when we leave." She curled her fingers into a fist and bit her tongue, she wanted to tell him enough was enough, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him to stand down. She hoped that in the morning it would be different, that some how he would be fine in the morning though she knew it was an empty thought.

"Lunaris…" She waved her hand, dismissing Dorian.

"It's fine, I deserve it."

"No you don't. He's bein-"

"Dorian, I just killed his men less in less than a day. He has the _right_ to be angry, especially towards me."

"No." They both looked at Solas who was watching the fire, the shadows playing across his face as the rain ran over his face. She had never been close to the elf, she only spoke to him for council when it came to the fade, Corypheous and any ancient elven history her "people" had gotten wrong. As much as she wanted to be closer, she couldn't determine what her instincts were telling her, what they really wanted her to do, run or move closer. Now looking at him, she noticed he was actually quite handsome, he was taller than most elves, something she noticed when they first met outside of Haven. Something about him told her she should be cautious, that as helpful as he was, there was some level of deception, or at least something he was getting out of this. She noticed that his clothing had masked his physic very well, the few times she did see him, he was very well kept, something that shocked her considering he seemed to only know how to use a staff. "You made a decision based on the outcome of Thedas. It was either let a couple of decent, good men die, or, destroy any possibility of an alliance while making him Tal-Vashoth. Something he has made clear from the beginning he did not want to be. You chose thousands of lives over a few."

"That doesn't make this easier. You didn't have to make the decision." She jabbed a finger into Solas's chest. Then looked up at Dorian jabbing a finger into his direction. "You didn't have to make that decision. I had to make that choice and now I have to live with that. He has every right to be angry, hell, I half expect him to kill me when this is over with."

"I won't let that happen." Dorian crossed his arms as though stating it as a fact.

"Dorian, it's _his_ decision, his choice to go about how he feels, I have no right to stop that." She felt a nudge on her back, confused she looked to Solas, who was staring behind her in shock. Craning her head she looked behind her to see the wolf was back, headbutting her back. She turned fully to lift the pup in the air, looking into it's eyes, shaking her head smiling.

"At least someone will follow me, regardless of my choices."

"Lunaris…." She brought the wolf to her chest, hugging it tightly before settling it on her lap.

"You guys are following me because it is the right thing to do. Countless lives depend on it and if you get noticed along the way, bonus right?"

"THAT IS NOT WHY I AM HERE." She jolted at the sudden shout from Dorian. He was towering over her, hands in fists. Solas was now standing, placing a soft hand on the mages arm, though Dorian shrugged it off, the two never seeming to become friendly. "You helped me when my own family thought there was something wrong with me, when they turned their backs. You could have ignored my problems, could have looked the other way and went about your business with the Inquisition. Instead, you tell me the truth about my father wanting to meet, you stood by my side and told my father to listen for a change and told him there was nothing wrong with me. You accepted my friendship and who I was without judgment and now? Now you're telling me I am following you because I have an obligation to the people? What have the people done for me? You of all people should know what it's like to be left alone! Left to do the impossible!" She watched as Dorian stormed off, she stared after him, her heart breaking once more, she had confided more to him than anyone in the Inquisiton. She never fully told him of what she was, or where she truly came from, in that sense she was as bad as Solas, that much she knew. The way he danced around the answers, never fully giving you the one you know he has, but you shake it off, knowing full well he wouldn't tell you regardless. Her eyes slowly moved to Solas who was looking down at her.

"You going to yell at me too? Seems to be a thing today."

"What did he mean that you are alone?" He knelt in front of her, the fire behind him masking most of his face from view in the shadow. He reached out and pet the wolf who was fast asleep in her arms. She dropped her gaze, watching his hand move through the wet fur, the wolf leaning into his touch. His hands were quite large, calloused from the use of his staff, a few cuts and scars laced around them.

"You haven't heard?" Her voice was low, almost weak and childish. When he said nothing, she sighed. "Clan Lavellen was…. They're…." she chewed her lip and looked up at the sky, the rain had stopped and was mere droplets falling every now and again. She was amazed she didn't notice the change in weather. "My clan never fully excepted me. Technically, they aren't even my rightful clan. They found me, wandering the forest, mumbling nonsense." She touched her face where the markings of Mythal stood out in forest green against her fair freckled face. "They assumed my clan worshipped Mythal, as I was the only one who held these markings. I looked different from them, they all had darkened hair, brown eyes. Though none of them looked the same, I was clearly not apart of them. They had the markings of Falon'Din." She made sure to weave around the whole truth, it was enough that she was telling him this much, he didn't need to know the real reason she was here, why all of this was happening, why she truly no longer had any clan to begin with.

"I had no idea." She shrugged her shoulders and looked at him.

"No one knew, only really Dorian knows, and of course Leliana, and even they don't know it fully. But I learned a couple months ago Clan Lavellan was slaughtered because I didn't act soon enough. I thought they would be capable to defend themselves, I was mistaken." He placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing slightly.

"You should not hold onto every death you come across. It is not your fault the mages chose that hill to take, it is not your fault the Chargers didn't retreat. It is not your fault your clan was attacked. You are not responsible for the deaths when you have no control how those around you react." She scoffed.

"That doesn't mean I don't feel guilty." She stood, bringing the wolf to the ground momentarily confusing it before it followed her. She made her way to her tent, noticing how Solas followed as well. She opened the flap to her tent and held it open for him. She made her way to the chest in the far corner, rummaging through before she found a brush. She turned to face him, brushing out the small knots in her hair caused by the wind. "I may not have control over how people react, but so far all my decisions seem to be getting people killed, not saved." He stepped closer, his finger grabbing her chin so she looked at him, unable to avert her gaze, his blue eyes boring into her. For the first time, she felt like she knew this man in front of her, that for some reason, he could melt the pain but he could cause so much more. She admitted that his vast knowledge was intriguing, making for interesting conversation, even how he held himself in regard, never waivering from who he was and not afraid to tell others exactly how he felt. Something in her stirred, something she hadn't felt in years, but she knew, deep down his intentions, the pain that it would cause her in the end, it was her own fault for allowing it get this far, but something in her pushed, begged and pleaded to be heard and she knew if it was pushed further, she would fall of the cliff willingly.

"Listen to me. The fact you feel guilty is more than enough to tell those around you the burden you have on your shoulders. It is enough to tell them that no matter which choice you make, you will feel the burden of the lives lost, no matter how few. I have seen many wars, many battles and lives lost. It takes a true warrior and even better leader to know when a choice will cost lives, regardless of personal feelings. You put the lives of few for the lives of the many, that is something they will come around to see, but it is something you must come to see for yourself. Your actions are not wrong, your actions are calculated and done so with purpose, not for vengeance or personal gain. You, Lunaris, are much stronger than you give yourself credit for." She gave a weak smile, as harsh as his words were, she understood where he was coming from, it didn't make the guilt disappear, but it did make it more bearable. It didn't, however, make what she would have to do any easier.

"Sweet talker…" He gave a soft chuckle while moving his hand to her cheek.

"I just need you to know that you are far more respected than you believe. The people understand the weight of your decisions, they should not judge you for them as they could not make the same choices, that I am sure of." He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, lingering on her cheek a moment longer before dropping his hand. His eyes roamed her face, almost as though he was taking in the detail like some day he wouldn't be able to look at her. His eyes stopped on her lips for a moment before he looked away and cleared his throat, taking a step back realizing how close he had gotten to her. He was about to walk away when she lightly grabbed his elbow, walking in front of him.

"Why? Why now are you telling me all this? You've always made me believe my views were wrong, especially since I am Dalish, why now do you treat me with such regard? You don't even know me enough to make that call, yet you know me a mere months and you claim you know who I am? My intentions?" She wasn't angry, more confused if anything, the sudden change in his demeanor confused her, though she liked that she got to see this side of him.

"This was a time you needed to hear it, it doesn't make it any less true though. As for not knowing who you are, by your actions it would be a fair assumption to who you are in your soul." She crossed her arms and glared at him, her eye catching the pup nibbling at his feet.

"Seems even Enlea doesn't believe you."

"Enlea? Light?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Seems fitting under the circumstances, I already have a shadow." She jabbed a finger into his chest. "Don't deviate."

"I can't…."

"Bloody hell Solas. You can tell me not to be guilty about condemning lives but you can't tell me _why?"_ He ran a hand across the back of his head, she wanted to calm his fears, but she knew it would do nothing. Who he truly was would never change, no matter how much she wished it.

"The truth is unkind, unfair." His brows came together. "I am afraid I can't tell you everything." She threw her hands in the air, pointing to the tent flaps before sitting on the bed.

"Then go. Tell me, don't tell me, I'm to tired for games." She let her head fall into her hands, tears were willing to fall but she couldn't let them, not with him still there, it was one thing she vowed she wouldn't do as the Inquisitor, crying in front of your companions, your followers showed weakness, in some cases it showed compassion, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She felt soft hands grip her wrists, lowering them, looking up she met his gaze, his face soft and full of something she couldn't read.

"I am not playing games, Vhenan, I can promise you that. In time, perhaps I will tell you everything, but I cannot at this time. Please believe me in that regard." His hands were warm, softer than she thought they would be with the calloused fingers.

"Vhenan?" A light blush came across his cheeks as he chuckled.

"Yes, well, it means my heart."

"I know what it _means._ But why are you calling me that?"

"I thought it would be clear." When she said nothing and instead tilted her head he smiled, his left hand coming up to graze over her scar. "I'm not sure when it was, but for some reason, I found myself being drawn to you. I told myself I would not pursue, it would be worse for us in the long run." Her heart hammered in her chest, she was praying he could not hear it. Her eyes were wide as she stared at him, it had been awhile since someone confessed to her and she felt something in return, though she wasn't understanding that she was reacting now, of all times to him. It seemed to come out of no where, nothing to her indicated that he was interested, let alone herself. That out of everyone she met, it would be him that would undue her. As if to read her mind he smiled. "Do you really think I would share my knowledge of the Fade, of the Ancient elves to just anyone? To have the knowledge I have and to share it with someone isn't something I do. Yet with you. I told myself I would not be selfish, yet somehow I find my resolve disappearing each day I see you fight, each day I see you grieve, each day you show how strong you are to a Royal. I don't have a choice in the matter, it seems my heart has chosen you weither I knew it or not, and I want to be selfish." Before she could say anything his lips were on hers, hesitant, waiting. At first, she did nothing, just stilled at the motion. She prayed to Mythal to forgive her and slowly, she moved her hands, finding their way into his tunic, pulling him in. He felt like a fresh intake of air, as though it was the first time she was breathing in so long. His left hand wound its way around her neck, the other against her hip, pulling her closer. Her body felt like it was on fire, all thoughts erased from her mind except for one, she wanted him closer. After what seemed like eternity he pulled back, resting his forehead to hers. Both of them breathing heavy, opening her eyes she met his blue stare, they had darkened with desire which made her stomach turn. He placed another kiss, this one more tender than the other before stepping out of her grasp, she stood with him, confused at the sudden events.

"I apologize Inquisitor, I acted without thinking." She laughed.

"If I wasn't into it, do you really think you'd be standing right now?" He laughed in return, shaking his head.

"Fair." She looked at him, head tilting. She wasn't exactly sure what she should be feeling, but she wanted to figure it out.

"I just…. Let me figure this out?" He smiled at her, bowing his head.

"Take as much time as you want. I did not mean to act so rationally."

"Thank you. I, uh, guess we should get some rest?"

"Ma neuvin." With that he left her, she looked over to Enlea who had jumped up onto her cot, curled into a tiny ball. She began to laugh as she shook her head, crawling in after her. She wasn't sure what to think, but apparently, on some level, she had thought of the god more than a mere companion, more than an enemy she was sent to kill. She brought Enlea closer to her chest, a smile on her face and some weight lifted off her shoulders as she let sleep consume her, taking her far away from the worries of the world, not noticing the golden eyes watching her with content and mischief.

~A year after Corypheous~

The shackles burned against her skin, the anchor sparking to life causing more pain that before. She was amused that they even thought of enchanting the shackles, making it next to impossible for her to use her own magic, even attempting to shapeshift deemed impossible. She tried with as much as she could, usually ending up screaming in pain for the backlash. They had stripped her and given her simple wrappings, revealing all her scars and the tail that would seem to be ever present. The guards all but tossed her scrapings through the small iron window, never once opening the door. They had her anchored to the far wall so she could just see out the window, the only thing she could see were the torches that would dim out every now and again.

She would spend hours howling for her companions. When no answer would come she would drift into the Fade. A part of her wanted to search for him, the one that took her heart and shattered it without a second thought, to send a blade through his heart like she should have when she had the chance, instead, she willed herself to be the wolf she was inside, the beast that would claw at her, beg to be free just to run amongst the trees, the soil on its feet. This was the best she could give, and she was grateful the wolf understood. She would spend her entire slumber allowing the wolf to just run through the Fade, never stopping for anything, running until their legs gave out, always forgetting the reason she went there in the first place. She missed running with Banal'ras and Enlea, the way the three of them would play, run, and she was finally able to understand her companions on a completely different level. It made her heart pull for the wolves, for her true friends in this pathetic world she had to call home.

She missed having the fresh air, the sun and wind on her back as she raced through the Emerald graves like she once did as a young elf. She missed Mythal, and her guidance which no longer seemed present. It was the part of herself she kept hidden, the one part she never showed anyone as it always led to a chase of 'kill the monster' 'kill the demon'. She vowed to make sure no one would know that secret again, and yet despite her best efforts, he had stumbled upon her that night, had been the one to catch her in his arms, no questions, just understanding. She never understood and always wanted answers for why he was so calm about it, perhaps now she would never get that answer.

She allowed the memory of the last time she saw him, before she ran into him once more in the ancient ruins he finally left her, abandoned her in.

 _She twirled her dagger in her left hand, the small sparks of the anchor danced on the blade, giving it a soft glow. The dark glow from the moon gave her room an eerie feeling, though that wasn't why she was up. Most nights she never slept, even before the Inquisition. Her nightmares and dreams have kept her awake more than she would like, but she couldn't stop them from appearing. Some were fine, just simple dreams of her as a child, well the few good times she had. Over the years, she grew accustomed to only sleeping a few hours at a time, after so long you could no longer notice as the bags under her eyes slowly disappeared, her body had readjusted to the little amount of sleep. She craved the dirt beneath her, to allow the wolf to run free without fear of being hunted, but now that she was the Inquisitor, everywhere she went there was a guard or one of Leliana's spies watching her, the wolf was growing impatient which in turn was making her impatient._

 _She had kept herself distant of the people around her, only really speaking when it involved a decision, planning or just the Inquisitor. She hated it all, the power they so willingly gave her, the fact she was there to spy, that she was an elf, a race that she came to know most of Thedas had enslaved. They threw that aside, giving her anything she needed just because she held a power none of them understood. She knew they mostly feared her, and elf in power was something unheard of for centuries. Some believed she would turn on them all, an uprising of the elves. It was much deserved, and needed, but now wasn't the time to start a war while already fighting one._

 _She was good at hiding her emotions, but mostly her pain. Her heart remained closed off since the Storm Coast, but the few had tried or are still trying to get her to tell her stories of her past. The only one she wanted to tell besides Dorian, was Solas, and he all but ran from her. Leliana, well she was the head of the spies, to her it was merely more information to gather and have over her. Cassandra mostly wanted to know if she was following an elf with the same beliefs as her, she always gave vague answers for the seeker, never fully stating she never really cared for it all, she just knew if she ran now, they would hunt her down relentlessly. Cullen, ah Cullen, he was sweet in his shy distant way. He seemed to be infatuated with her, always staring or averting eyes when she would talk to him. He was good looking, the blonde hair, the stubble of a fresh beard, the low deep voice. For a human, he really was amusing to look at, but emotionally, she couldn't do it, something wouldn't allow her, or someone. Iron Bull and Dorian seemed to be the closest to her, seeming as though they were older brothers, always teasing and poking, trying to get her to smile when she clearly was in a foul mood. Some days they would just sit with her, not saying a word, just understanding having the presence of someone was enough for her. Dorian was a little more persistent on her background, her life, but she only declined, telling him it was nothing of importance earning a shocked look from the mage, though she cracked a few times, giving him just enough before finally giving him virtually everything. Besides Solas being the god who condemned her people in the first place._

 _The only on that seemed to wiggle into her heart, able to see most of her was that damned elven, god, mage. The way he had kissed her the first time on Storm Coast, the way he treated her with such adoration when the doors were closed and there was no one around. He seemed to stay in his Rotunda, painting the walls and reading, always reading and studying everything from the shards around Thedas, to the orb and Corypheous. When they had returned to Skyhold, her mind finally made up, regardless of who he was, he had simply turned away from her and by then she couldn't fully do what she had intended when she first arrived and realized who he was._

 _Her companions that stood by her side all had varied personalities, some clashing more than others but in the end, they all looked at her as though she had the magical answer for everything. The only one who seemed to keep quiet was Solas. After he took off, he had spent weeks in his study, avoiding almost everyone, nose in a book. She had sent for him several times, asking him to join on missions but he would politely decline each time. It had been almost 2 months since they had talked to each other, she didn't try how ever, as much as she was drawn to the mysterious god, she knew better. She had a small moment of_

 _weakness with him and he had fled, so she remained as distant as possible, from everyone, she would use him for what she needed, then be done with him, at least she was trying to convince herself of that._

 _She stopped twirling the dagger, staring at it, she placed its tip at her heart. How easy it would be to just leave this world. It was highly frowned upon to kill oneself, but why would she care, she would dead. There would be no more orders to have, or to give. No more pain and turmoil her mind raced through deciding what she was to do. She dug the blade in just enough to draw blood, a small line went down her chest, stopping at the top of her shirt. She recalled a vision, or at least that's what she wanted to call it, it wasn't nightmare or a dream._

 _She seemed to be floating, not entirely sure where she was, but she could hear the howling of wolves below her. Glancing down she saw 2 giant wolves, they were circling each other as though they were hunting one another. One she had recognized as herself, the long white fur and two colored eyes moving with the slight breeze, telling her the fur was long and well cared for. The other wolf was a little bigger, it's black fur reminded her of a starless night, the pitch black, she couldn't see where the fur started or any line of it's features, the only thing that stood out on the black fur was the six giant red eyes that glowed. She recognized it instantly, knowing it was Fen'Harel, but she didn't understand why she was toying, possibly playing with the mighty god of rebellion. She watched as they seemed to be dancing with each other, nipping, jumping, until finally the white wolf nudged under it's chin, almost as though they were bond mates. She stared at the two as they seemed to calm, suddenly her body was being drawn towards the white wolf, as she got closer she felt herself being absorbed into the large creature, the feeling she always got when she shapeshifted._

 _It was around then she would wake, though sometimes it would turn into a bloodbath, one killing the other, or others one of them would stand howling to the sky, alone. What the visions were, she had no idea and she had no one to go to for them. She had the faintest idea that it was her either saving him, killing him, or he killing her. Not that anyone would believe her, and even if they did, her own kin would tell her she was slaved to the god, which she would only roll her eyes, her people had become ill-knowledged in their own ancestry she understood why Solas was angry. She withdrew the blade from her chest, slamming it into the desk leaving it upright._

 _She could bring it to Solas, he seemed to have a vast amount of knowledge, though it concerned her as to the knowledge he did have, and the mere fact he was avoiding her made her hesitant, or that it was about him. It almost predated most of the elvhen history she would have grew up with. He seemed almost bitter about their people, but he was one of them no? Or did he still see himself above them all on his throne? She also didn't understand how calm he was about her being a shapeshifter, as though everyone around them could shapeshift at will. She was brought out of her thoughts with a knock on her down, she brows came together in confusion as to who was up so late. Her voice came out a little more irritated and angry than she had intended._

" _Come in." She was surprised to find Solas walking towards her, he had avoided her for so long it seemed almost foreign for him to speak to her alone. He gave a small smile and head nod._

" _Sorry to disturb you so late, but I- "His eyes flicked to her chest, a look of concern as he all but ran to the front of the desk. "Are you alright Inquisitor?"_

" _Fine." Her tone was stern, but her eyes said she was tired, picking up a small rag she dabbed away the now drying blood from her chest. She placed the rag next to the dagger when she was done, looking to meet his gaze, he wasn't convinced._

" _That doesn't seem convincing, Da'len." She rolled her eyes at the word._

" _I do not need to be convincing, Hahren." He only quirked an eyebrow at her. She grabbed the dagger from her desk, flipping it in her hand so the handle was facing him. "Would it make you feel better to hold onto it?" Her voice dripped sarcasm, testing his patience. He looked at her hard for a moment, before lightly taking the dagger and placing it at the far corner of her desk._

" _I am not your parent, I will not take away things from you that are not mine to take." Her faced hardened at the comment._

" _I don't know what my parents did, though if you are not a parent, maybe you should stop treating me as a Da'len." She was surprised when instead of anger from him, he only gave her a slight nod instead._

" _Ir abelas, Inquisitor. I did not mean offence." She huffed at the comment, a small part of her was hoping for an argument, something to let go of all the emotions that seemed to build up. Standing she was about to go the balcony, changing her mind she went to sit on the couch of her room that was angled in front of the large fireplace. She watched the fire dance, something so distrustful could be so calming. Without averting her eyes, she spoke to him, her voice finally coming down from its bitterness._

" _What brings you to my chambers so late, Solas?" She felt the couch shift beside her, from the corner of her eye she saw him sitting there, but the way he fidgeted with his fingers told her apart of him was nervous. He reached into his pocket pulling out a necklace. It had a whitened jaw bone that was held by white rope, the rope was braided in fine lines, it looked so delicate as though it would shatter, her brows came together as she realized it was identical to his, except the color. Catching her eye, he gave her a nervous laugh._

" _It is not what you think, it is enchanted, meant to keep your mind at ease." He handed it to her, it all but hummed in approval in her hands, the anchor seemed to be drawn to the bone, as though it was home. She could feel apart of her calm, but this only confused her more._

" _Why would you make it identical to yours then?"_

" _Mine was made when I was but a child. It is charred and blackened from time. I assumed that you seeing Fen'Harel, a jawbone might be appropriate, as well as some other, reasons." Something in the way he spoke told her it wasn't that at all, the way he avoided her gaze and his voice dipped at his own true name._

" _I may not know you well, but I do know when someone is lying. I told you about Fen'Harel the same night before we found Skyhold." She did tell him to confide in him, but she also wanted to see the reaction he would have to a current elf having dreams about him. The corner of his lip twitched trying to hide a smile, but he did not answer her. "Do not think of me as a fool Solas, I've been lied to on many accounts, I know when there is more to what you say. It has been months since I saw him yet you come to me now?"_

" _There is much I would like to tell you, though I fear that will only cause more trouble than it's worth." She gave a dry laugh, causing him to look at her._

" _It is your burden to bear, not mine. Everyone has secrets, darkness. If you do not wish to speak of it, then do not tell me half truths, I will not be treated as a fool." She watched as his jaw clenched, his face hardened and lips going into a thin lin. His eyes almost became black as her looked at her, but she was far to stubborn to back down, her own hardened gaze staring back at him._

" _I do not treat you as a fool, I am merely stating that the truth is far more than any of you could comprehend." Her hands clenched into a fist around the amulet. Her anger was now rising._

" _You say that, but you have ignored my company for many months. You only speak to me when others are around. Now you come to my chambers with a gift insulting me and I assume at that comment my people." She stood, her hand closing around the amulet even more, she could feel something falling against her skin, she knew it must be blood. He stood as well, he towered over her, but she did not fear him, instead she inclined her head at him, meeting his challenge. She knew she was being ironic, telling him he was wrong to lie to her, or at least try to when she wasn't fully honest as well. "If I am not mistaken, you were the first one to make a move, you were the first one to tell me what you felt, not the other way around."_

" _I do not insult you, I insult the Dalish. They talk about the gods and their people as though they did nothing wrong. The Dalish have forgotten the true heritage of my kin, the true meaning of what it is to be an elf. Yes, I may have, reacted with impulse, though I seem to be thinking more and more I shouldn't have." She laughed again, though it was dark and annoyed, earning another scowl from him._

" _If they are so wrong about our past, why don't you step in and teach them?" She watched as the smallest bit of confusion played across his face before the anger took over again. "If you were so wrong about me, why continue?"_

" _The Dalish are stubborn and would not so easily throw away their beliefs for a stranger who claims otherwise." She jabbed a finger into his chest, going on her toes to reach his eye level, annoyed that he slipped over her last comment._

" _You do not give our kin credit. I learned on my own that the gods were sealed away from their own greed, that they had enslaved their own kind before the humans did. Do not think us all pettish as to not open our minds to the possibility of being something more than what we are." She wasn't wrong, she knew of a few elves that did research and look into all the ancient tomes and ruins, studying murals. She knew the truth because she was there, but it only seemed fit to use it now as her own knowledge._

 _She watched as his anger rose, but when his eyes flickered to her hand it seemed to disappear instantly. He grabbed her hand without thinking, releasing her fingers from the bone that had dug into her palm, leaving a small gash that was bleeding more than she realized. There was no pain though, she had not felt it as her own anger clouded her mind. She looked at the bone and realized it was now stained with blood, you could still see some of the whitened bone, but it was mostly covered leaving just the tip white. He took the amulet and tossed it on the couch, his eyes not leaving her hand. One hand rested under hers, holding it in place as the other hovered, his fingers lightly touching hers as he sent a small amount of magic into her hand, slowly it began to heal. She stared at his face, it showed concern, something she wasn't used to, at least not genuine concern for her. It had always been for the Inquisitor, not Lunaris. When the glowing of his magic stopped, her met her gaze, the anger from him had melted away, though she noted his eyes went to her chest. She only shook her head, slowly taking her hand from his, immediately wishing she could grab onto it again._

" _It is a reminder, I would like to hold onto that." She watched as his brows knitted together, his head tilted to the side ever so slightly. "If you want to ask, ask." He reached the amulet on the couch, bringing the strings apart so it would fit over her head, he slowly placed it over her head, letting it fall against her chest, his hand lingered on the amulet, a look of sadness came across his face though it faded quickly. He gave her a soft smile before dropping his hand._

" _If you wish to talk about it, you will tell me on your own time." She watched as he gave a slight head nod and made his way out of the room, she waited until the door was closed and she let her knees buckle from under her. Fingers found its way around the amulet that felt cool against her skin._

 _Her mind raced, how, how could he do that? He had left her alone for months, only to come and give her a gift, one he still did not explain. Even though he had made her angry he had managed to disperse it as well. Her heart ached, but it ached with a new feeling, something she had not felt in years, something she wasn't sure she was allowed to feel. She wasn't sure how long she sat there, but when she felt the first rays of the sun, she pushed herself up, changing into fresh clothing, though she only grabbed black leggings, black long sleeve shirt and a dark red leather vest. She tucked the amulet under her clothing, only the rope around her neck showing._

 _Everything in her fought for what she was about to do next, but she needed answers, needed something other than the pain she felt. If she was to give herself in, she had to lay everything out, including her why she was here, but first, she needed her friend, to know if what she was doing was beyond crazy. She made her way to the study, careful to avoid Solas's gaze before making her way up the stairs. There she found the mage browsing through the books. It was then she stopped, she really had no idea what she was doing, what she would say or how to start, but before she could leave he had turned his head, smiling instantly at her presence._

" _And what do I owe this pleasure to?" She bit her lip, every fiber in her being was screaming at her to just turn around and go to the war room, look over the next steps like she always did. Sensing her hesitation, he grabbed her hand, leading her out onto the battlement walls. There were a few guards standing by but he only shooed them away. When he was, sure there were no listening ears, his face softened. "Love, are you ok?" She walked over to the side, looking out over the mountains, never in her dreams would she think she would see such a view._

" _You know I hold you close, as though you are my brother from a lost time."_

" _As you are a sister to me. I fail to see why you are bringing this up?" He gave a light laugh, she bit her cheek._

" _You know of what I am, what I can do, where I came from. How I am close to that damned elven mage."_

" _Yes, yes, elven mage you can shape shift who fell for an even more interesting elven man who's mysterious though much full of himself who came from a time so long ago it is forgotten or twisted by foul mouths." She laughed at that, sighing with relief, she sometimes forgot who she was talking to._

" _Do you know of our gods? Elvhen gods, all of them."_

" _Yes, I spent most of the better years at home learning from the elves who worked for us, though I did some digging and found many different versions for each."_

" _Then you know of Fen'Harel?"_

" _Ah yes, the mighty rebellious god, our dear Solas. I hear your people blame him for just about everything."_

" _It is easy to blame a god whose name is translated to literally Dread. Though I was there when his soldiers marched into Arlathan, slaughtering any who stood in their way."_

" _And yet you let him stand?"_

" _Trust me, that wasn't the intention coming in. But upon meeting him, I couldn't just kill a mage with the mere feeling he was the god of rebellion."_

" _So instead you wait, only to fall for him and now you are clueless. You blame your kin, him, yourself?"_

" _Many of our kin believed the gods chose though to stand by their side, marking them for their loyalty. That is not true, according to old tomes and scrolls, they were marked like that as slaves, even our own kind enslaved each other. The gods slaughter them by sending them to war for silly arguments. It was Fen'Harel would stood against them, wanting to free them. Look how far that's gotten us?"_

" _So, you blame him?" She shook her head, turning to lean her back against the wall, crossing her arms against her chest._

" _No, if anything I don't think he foresaw what would happen if we were free, should he have sent an army? No, there are so many other ways he could have gone about it and yet he chose the most gruesome and war torn path possible. It's not why I bring him up now though."_

" _Is it because you resemble him so?" Her head snapped to him, eyes wide, but he only held a small smile. "The depictions now state he a giant black wolf with red eyes, but the true lore stated he was white with blue eyes. It only changed after he rebelled." He placed a hand on her shoulder as though to reassure her. "You seem to have gotten both ends?"_

" _Apperently." He stood next to her, not saying a word. After awhile she spoke but her voice was broken and quiet as though it was a child speaking. She told him about the pain, the darkness she felt inside her everyday, and how it became so exhausting to even try anymore. How she never wanted the power they all thrusted upon her, how she never wanted the anchor to begin with. She told him about the dreams, nightmares and visons she had been having, and how they had intensified since she had been around Solas, especially after Storm Coast. She turned around so to hid from peering eyes as she showed him the amulet._

" _So… you were together back in Storm Coast and you didn't tell me?"_

" _I didn't know what I felt then, though I am sure I've told you more than I should." She held out the amulet to him. "He gave me this just last night. I know very little of amulets," she watched him glare at her. "Yes, as a mage, I don't know much about amulets, though to be fair I was trained as a warrior, not an enchanter."_

" _I can certainly try my best." He all but lunged at the amulet, inspecting it as closely as he could._

" _It is of your time, well, Arlathan time. How he managed to get it, or make it, is beyond my knowledge though that man seems to know the darkest of secrets no matter how much I pester."_

" _I know there is magic in it, he told me it was to ease my mind. When I touch it, or wear it a sense of calm washes over me, as though everything is dulled when it comes to fear and anger."_

 _He stared at her, his eyebrows shooting up, eyes darting between her and the amulet in his hands._

" _Dorian?" He gave a nervous chuckle._

" _Well, I…" He cleared his throat, handing it back to her, the same sensation washing over her. "You're not going to like it."_

" _What? Is it not to keep me calm?"_

" _Well, yes. That is a side effect." He played with his moustache for a moment before sighing. "It is a type of bond amulet."_

" _I'm bonded to Fen'Harel? To Solas?" His smile fell._

" _In theory, yes. He crafted it from his own magic, intertwining with yours. It is why it looks like his, he has bonded part of himself to it, and upon giving it to you, yourself as well. The logistics are lost to me, though that is what I have heard from Arlathan time in my studies."_

" _Fenedhis, that son of a…" Anger surged through her, she looked at Dorian and from his reaction her face must have been murderous. She turned and ran. She hated that she played this game of chase, that she knew he had some knowledge of her and yet he willingly opened himself to her, where she remained at arms reach. She was sent to stop him, any means, that includes falling in love and healing him of his own selfish pride. She averted the gazes of everyone as she ran, pushing the door open to the study to find him no where in site. She spun, looking to see if he was painting only to stop and stare at the large mural on the wall. It spoke to her, called to her. It was of the two wolves, their heads pressed together, eyes closed. Beneath them stood to figures embracing. The way the lines moved, the colors danced, it made her smile, but it fell as she looked up, noticing how Leliana and a few others were looking down at her confused by her sudden appearance._

" _Where is he?" Her voiced was dripping with rage, she saw how a few of them flinched away, but she didn't care. She wanted answers that she didn't know she needed for so long._

" _I am sorry Inquisitor, he told me he informed you of his leave." Leliana watched her, the woman's face was always so hard to read._

" _Where did he go?"_

" _He told me he informed you that he was no longer working for the Inquisition. I take it now he did not?" She saw the Spymasters eyes flicker to the necklace, confusion coming over her. "Forgive me, I did not realize you were close."_

" _I will kill him." Her fists clenched, from what she could tell, they were ready, and she was itching to kill something right about now. "Gather the others, we leave for Corypheus at dusk."_

 _She turned, not wanting to discuss it any further. She wanted to close her heart off as she once did before, but she knew she needed this to fuel her, for when she did see that god, she was going to kill him, or at least land a good punch._

She pulled on the chain once more, noticing how the bolts to the floor were a little loose than they should be. The memory fading once more. It would be something she could work on when the guards were on their shift rotation, for now, she set her head back resting against the cold stone.

She would be free, and on that day she would let the wolf run free.

~Present Day – Two years after Corypheous~

It was odd how one moment she was the savior of all species and now she was deemed one of the most vicious. Her fingers had gone numb from grasping onto Bal's fur which was now stained a darkened red. Looking behind her, she could no longer see the soldiers running after her, though she was certain they would follow her regardless.

When Solas left, she went numb, not realizing that her animalistic side had reemerged once more, every time they went on a mission, or bandits, red templars or even rebel mages appeared, she had gone into a frenzy, turning feral in all the meaning. For the first few months they told her it was just from a broken heart, but once it reached a half year they no longer wanted her out and free, the face of the Inquisition. She remained in one of the cells in Val Royeux, Dorian and Bull were the only ones to visit her, Cole she figured was just being, well Cole and taking in the world without most spirits, spending most of his time in the fade. Varric had gone off and separated from the group once she was imprisoned and Leliana became the new Divine as Cassandra took her rightful place as Seeker once more.

The day that pushed them over the edge, well, she didn't blame them for looking at her like the monster she appeared when they found her.

 _She walked through the eluvian, the cooling of the magic came and went as she came through the other side. She saw the statues scattered around her, but she paid no attention. She could hear voices around the corner which only made her pick up the pace. Two years, two fucking years it had been since she last saw him, and she was angry._

" _You mean to tell us Solas a god and you are from Arlathan time?" She watched as Cassandra's mouth was left hung open. She pinched the bridge of her nose, they had gone in circles of the explanation at least five times now. Letting out an exasperated sigh, she kept her eyes closed, willing herself to be calm and understanding. For them it was a slap to the face for an elvhen god to be walking among them._

" _For the now, sixth time Cassandra, yes. When Dorian explained the 'visions' we decided to explore it further. It is why we went travelling so often between the missions. I apologize for not telling you all sooner, but we agreed unless we have proof, there was no need. Plus I would doubt you would believe I am from the ancient elven times from when gods roamed the earth."_

" _You have this proof?"_

" _In a matter of speaking, yes. We have found the village he told us he grew up in, it lays in ruins at least centuries old. The way he spoke of my kin as though they were nothing to him but a wander child mumbling about things they don't understand. We found tomes and scrolls to indicate that Fen'Harel himself did not get sealed away with the gods, instead he fell into a slumber, being drained of power his body practically shut down. Mythal had sent me through to this time, though I didn't sleep, I was sent through the mirrors through time. Her magic is, beyond our perception."_

" _How is he still alive? He looks no older than 30, at most. Why would she send you here? To our time?"_

" _In Arlathlan time the elves didn't age the same way as humans, or as you do now. We prolonged our lives because we allowed the magic and spirits to live freely, there were no bounds to time and life. I was sent here to make sure Fen'Harel wouldn't condemn more of our people, by any means." She flexed her hand, the anchor giving off sparks. They had defeated Corypheous not long after Solas left. At first the anchor fought against her, causing her agonizing pain to the point they thought they would have to amputate her arm. Somehow though, she had managed to control it, bend it to her will, in the two years it took them to find where he was hiding she had all but mastered it, merging it with her magic and the wolf inside. It had scared them, the amount of power that was now bending to her made them on edge. Dorian was the only one who knew the true reasons and the connection she had to Solas. They had decided to call her sudden interest 'visions' the group seemed to take it in as though it was nothing which was odd its own sense, but she would not argue when they were this close to it._

" _What do we do now?" Leliana squared her shoulders, her face remained void of emotion._

" _Now, we go get the bastard and drag his ass back for answers." They seemed to like the idea of them dragging his sorry mage ass back._

" _If he does not come?" She flashed a mischievous grin at Dorian, he only returned it when he knew what she was going to say._

" _He will come. Make no mistake."_

 _-x-_

 _She rounded the corner, seeing the large Qunari turn to stone. It was childish to her, instead of fighting he just walked away. The power was intimidating but her anger ran through her veins much thicker. He was walking towards the large eluvian, clearly unaware of her presence. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs, arms crossed. She sent a small wave of magic to him, it pushed him ever so slightly but got his attention. His eyes glowed blue as her turned, a clear sign he was agitated, but they dissipated as soon as he saw her, but her own defiance stared him down._

" _Fen'Harel." His brows shot up at the name before coming together. She made her way up the steps, her angry gaze never leaving his. When she got in front of him her fist collided with his jaw, making him step back. Before he could recover she wrapped his necklace around her hand and pulled him down the stairs. She made it down the stairs before he stopped her, grabbing just below her elbow._

" _Lunaris."_

" _Solas, we will talk when I drag your ass back." Her eyes all but shot daggers at him, making him flinch. She was shaking with anger, and it was apperent to him just how angry she was._

" _I can't leave." She fully turned to face him, bringing his face closer to hers, the jawbone digging into her hand once more._

" _Right now, you don't have a choice. I'm dragging you back kicking and screaming." She felt a wave of his magic wash over her, but it did nothing but rock her a little. "Really?" His brows knitted together at the confusion. She turned again, about to drag him, literally, when he grabbed her by the waist, stilling her completely. He spun her in his arms, her hand still grasping onto his jawbone. His eyes lightly glowed, making her raise an eyebrow._

" _You don't understand, I cannot go back." She stood on her toes, making sure his eyes were watching her._

" _You can't or your pride won't let you?" He let out a growl._

" _This isn't a game, Lunaris."_

" _I know it's not! You are threatening to tear apart the world without even hearing ideas! Ideas that could save both! You won't even let me TRY and help you!"_

" _You don't understand…." His face softened making her take a step back. He was looking at her with such sorrow and loss it rocked her to her core. He raised a hand to her cheek, she was stilled by his sudden tenderness. He placed his lips gently against her, not enough to make it linger, just enough that it meant goodbye. "You'll be able to move when I leave, I am sorry Vhenan." She felt a wave of magic wash over her as he walked away, her knees giving out, driving into the stones, unable to move to chase him._

 _It was then she realized he wasn't coming back._

 _It was then she knew her heart would never know this love again. To find someone who accepted her, when he knew all her secrets, her demons, her fears, were forever his to hold onto, she had given everything that made her who she was and she had to watch a part of her walk with him._

 _It was then, when she watched him walk away from her, her voice screaming out his name, both names, anything to get him to walk back to her._

 _He did not._

 _She realized then she had failed not only herself but Mythal so she screamed and cried for what she had assumed had been hours. After awhile, she just sat there, staring into the empty space of where he once stood. A small part of her, clinging to the false hope telling her he would be right back, he wasn't leaving her, not like everyone had once before._

 _She felt soft hands around her shoulders, peering up she saw her companions gathered around her. Some displayed concern and sadness, others anger and disappointment, but it was Dorian's face, his hands that told her, he understood. If not on this level on pain, but to an extent, he understood it. He gave her a broken smile, guiding her to stand. They slowly made their way out of the ruins, she never stopped looking back, not until they stepped through the eluvian._

 _As they walked back to Skyhold, she remained at the back, not willing to talk to anyone about anything. They easily gave her the space she needed, though Dorian and Bull stayed closer than any of the others. In an odd way, they were her brothers, always by her side no matter what decisions, problems or situations they found themselves in. She allowed her footsteps to stop, staring at the people who marched on without her, unaware of her sudden halt. She felt close to all of them, and in a way, they were her family. She knew deep down though that most of them were just following her blindly, as though they still had a cause after Corypheus. The Inquisition was falling apart, that she new. They had no reason to stay together, no reason to keep the armies bounded and ready for the next fight. They would all be dead by the time Fen'Harel would attack._

 _She regarded how all of them held a place in her heart, but none more than Dorian and Bull. They had seem to become her brothers, always making sure the best option was laid out in front of her, never doubting a decision she had to make just to point where they need to go. In truth, she was thankful for them, she wasn't sure what she would have done without them. It bothered her that she could get along with a mage and Qun, but the rest had a hard time swallowing that she chose these people to be her companions, that they feared they would turn the chance they had just because of their background. She stared at the back of Cassandra, she never truly liked the woman, but she respected her on the battle field, she was one not to pick a fight with. Shaking her head of her thoughts she went to catch up to them when she felt a strong hand clasped over her mouth. Shocked she tried to move herself to see who had grabbed her, but when it wasn't a face she recognized she panicked. She went to scream but her vision suddenly went black._

 _She could hear voices, they were low but they seemed to be holding back laughter. Risking it, she opened her eyes to find herself kneeling on the ground, her arms tied behind her back and tied to her legs. Looking around she realized they were in a massive cave, but what worried her was the mass amounts of bandits that were scattered around her. Cheering and celebrating from what she could only assume was her capture. She just sat there though, not caring. Looking to her left, she found the chief looking down at her with an amused smile, but she didn't return it, just looking blank. Her voice was devoid of emotion, catching the Chief off guard._

" _How long have I been out?"_

" _2 days." She gave a slight nod, looking back over the men and woman. 2 days and the Inquisition hadn't found her, meaning that these bandits had killed them or, they were so good not even Leliana's agents could find her. "Did you kill them?" This earned a laugh from him._

" _God's no. Wouldn't be much of a trade if everyone was dead."_

" _Who do you expect to walk in here? The Seeker? The Divine? The Iron Bull himself?" Her voice sounded mocking, as though annoyed with the notion._

" _Oh, I do not wish for the Inquisition to come for you." She turned to him, raising an eyebrow. "Fen'Harel."_

 _She stared at him a moment longer before she began to laugh. She laughed until it became manic, though she allowed the feeling to wash over her, the feeling of the animal awakening once more. Her white hair fell over her right eye, covering half her face. Her eyes darkened looking almost obsidian in color. She turned her head to the leader, his eyes wide in fear. Slowly she stood, a wave of power washing over her and with the flick of her fingers the binds came undone, a large tail formed and began swaying back and forth as she sauntered toward him. She knew with her pale skin, few freckles she looked like the monster she was portraying, she could feel the wolf gnawing at her, begging to be released. She let a loud half whistle, half howl come from her. She could hear Bal howling back to her, she knew her friend would find her soon enough, and either join her, or wait for her to finish._

 _She could feel herself losing control, her heart finally turning off, the wolf emerging once more after so long being hidden. She could hear the voices of the well shouting at her, begging her not to give in, but how could she not? The pain she felt would not fade, it would only magnify with each passing day of knowing he turned on her the moment she was of no use to him, as did her clan, as would the Inquisition. She stalked towards the Chief, a manic smile playing on her lips._

" _Fen'Harel will not come. It is I you should be afraid of." With that she felt the last of her heart shut off. She could feel the magic come alive in her fingers. She lunged at them all, the last bit of transformation taking over, relishing in the screams and chaos that came. She was sure she closed her eyes for most of it, her ears singing from the screams that came from their falling dead lips. She allowed her teeth to sink into the bodies of the so called men, the taste of blood in her mouth brought her an odd sense of joy. Finally, when she was sure she could hear no more breathing besides her own, Bal's and Enlea's she opened her eyes to the mess, returning to her self once more. Her hands were dripping with the crimson liquid that now decorated the cave, the few remaining flowers and plants that did grow were now stained with her victims. Bodies laid hacked, and thrown about as though they were dolls. She cocked her head to the side as something felt off, something not quite right, looking behind her she noticed she still had the tail. She rolled her eyes, concentrating she tried to will it away, after moments of draining herself for trying to make it disappear, it stubbornly remained. Looking towards the entrance she saw both wolves, though her friends weren't looking at her, they were looking out beyond the cave, fur standing up at the base of their neck, and now that her high was done, she could hear the low, throaty growl coming from them. Without looking where she was stepping, she all but floated towards the entrance, her bloodied hand running in the fur, when she came to the opening she saw her fellow companions and soldiers had surrounded them._

" _Melana" (Wait). She whispered to her friends, not sure who had their magic on, if they did hear her, they wouldn't understand the ancient elven she spent years learning._

" _Inquisitor…" She heard Cassandra speak, her eyes flickered to the Seeker._

" _The bandits are dealt with, though am I curious as to why it took you 2 days to find me." Her eyes landed on Dorian whose eyes were on her hands, the blood was now thickening and drying, though she paid no mind._

" _We realized you were not with us a couple moments after you were taken.." Cassandra nodded to a couple of the soldiers who ran into the cave. "When we found, Bal, she had taken us as far as couple minutes out, then she bolted when Enlea appeared."_

 _She only stared at the woman, they had powerful mages, including Dorian, surely they could have found her a lot faster with a tracking spell. Something in her turned, the way their weapons were still raised, the way they no longer looked at her as their Inquisitor. When the soldiers ran out, they ran immediately to Cassandra, whispering in her ear, when she saw the woman's eyes widen, it clicked. She had wanted to see if she would lose control, if she was the animal she looked to be. She snapped her fingers and Ira was at her side, in a swift motion she was on her back._

" _Move." Her voice came out a growl, a warning._

" _I am afraid I can not do that Lunaris. You hold a threat to the land, and it is our job to protect the people in it."_

" _As you did the elves? The dwarves? Any kind who is not human who begs for you help?"_

" _Ellana-"_

" _You claim to be this high mighty race, yet you can not even fathom that an_ elf _was the one who closed the breach, that an elf was the one who saved the people. Hell, you can't even have Bull stand next to you!" Her eyes bore into Cassandra, as much as she didn't like her, she was far from killing her. Her eyes met Dorian, who only looked saddened by the events, she thought out of everyone, he would at least understand the most, to at least understand her nature, this side of her, the side of the wolf. "You should know most of all what it is like to be different, to live as though no one looks at you normal. I told you who I was and you stood by my side even then, and now, now it changes? Now your loyalty waivers?" He only seemed to cower into himself even more. She gave a pat on Bal's fur and she lurched forward, jumping over the soldiers and sprinted into the tree line. She could hear the shouting and the clamoring of soldiers getting onto their horses once more to follow her. What she didn't expect was for one of them to send an arrow in her direction, and instead of one, it was a dozen. She felt one pierce her right soldier, looking down at Ira, she saw 3 arrows sticking out of her back. She ripped them out, aware that there could be poison in them. Without thinking she rolled off Bal, the wolf immediately stopped, staring and barking at her, Enlea close behind, snapping at the soldiers behind them. She may have lost her so called friends, but she wasn't about to lose the ones that held that last remaining humanity she had left._

" _Dara!" (Go). When Bal took a step closing, she screamed louder. "Dara ma'Falons!" (Go my friend) Enlea nipped at Bal's feet, slowing jogging away from her, looking back at her one more time, they took off into the forest, leaving her behind. She knew they would find a way, that one day she would see her friends once more. Turning to the oncoming soldiers, she readied herself, her magic flooding her veins once more as she charged, screaming the war cry she only knew, pain._

She had thrown the jawbone away when she came through the eluvian once more, throwing it over the edge of the ancient bridge, not willing to have any part of him with her. Some days she regretted it, but days like today, she was glad she didn't have a reminder of why she was in here, of why her heart was broken and she wasn't sure there would be a way to repair it.

She didn't recall the last bits of that day, but she knew there was poison in their arrows as it took her days to finally wake up, and even more to be able to walk. Even after all this time, that damned tail remained, she couldn't explain why it remained, but when she had the time to finally look over herself, she noticed that her nails were still shaped as claws, her fangs still longer than usual. Her only reasoning was that she hadn't concentrated enough to turn back into an elf, that or she wanted to finally be seen as what she once was so long ago.

She timed her escape carefully, waiting until the guards finally slipped up thinking she wasn't as vicious as they proclaimed her to be. It had taken her almost 2 years to finally escape, but with the help of Bal, she managed to reach the forest line, though not without her own injuries.

It was by chance that she heard Bal howl tonight, she would spend hours just howling to the dead night, waiting for her friend to answer. Even if her friend was far, she wouldn't stop, she would've howled until her voice was gone, the guards would beat her, telling her noise was unnecessary, but she never did stop. When Bal finally howled back, she knew that tonight was the night she had to go, that after 2 years, it was time. Something in her pulled for her to act, to run, to fight her way out of the mess.

Glancing down, her prison clothes were drenched, both dried and new blood stained most of her body as well as Bal's fur. She gave a soft tug on the wolf's fur, making her stop and look with curiosity. Bal lowered her body, allowing her to jump onto her back, she took a deep breath and clung to her friend who took off in a sprint. She had not paid much attention to where they were going, just that somehow, Bal had known where to go, that after the years of waiting for her to call, she came without hesitation, charging at the soldiers and guards, whisking her away from Val Royeux. It was amazing what a little fresh air would do, what the feel of wind, the smell of trees, the night sky.

Just as she was about to close her eyes she could hear the footsteps of the oncoming horses, willing herself to have the last strength she pushed herself up, looking behind them. She saw Cassandra and her men charging at her, their swords, bows, and staffs readied. They were just coming out of the forest, the tree's slowly disappearing as they came across the bridge between Val Royex and Emprise du Lion. The bridge had been broken for years, the water had washed away the possibility to rebuild it, but it was possibly if the mages came together with workers. She grew scared and angry as Ira purposefully brought them here. She slid of her friends back, her feet hitting the cold stone, Bal didn't stop, just kept jogging towards the edge of the bridge. Cursing to herself, she decided to follow her friend, if they were to die, they would do so together.

Heading straight for the large broken cliff, she could hear the gasps and screams as she ran, she knew she looked crazed but if she made it across the bridge, she would be free, in a sense. She heard the guards shouting, the clamoring of their armored feet running behind her as they too slid of their horses. She was halfway across the broken bridge when an arrow went through her calf, she bit down a scream as she attempted to run, but another arrow hit the other leg causing her to fall to her knees. Anger rose and she screamed, it was blood curdling as it was the only sound to be heard, as though it was a war cry begging to be heard, she watched Ira pause at the edge, her teeth baring, the hair on her back rising, as she faced the humans threatening her life once again.

She screamed that she couldn't be free, that her so called friends betrayed her just as she was warned, the one person she trusted most in the world left her as everyone else did in her life. She screamed until her voice was raw at the chance to be free and it was taken from under her again. The footsteps behind her slowed, though one continued, her hair was yanked back and the coolness of a dagger was pressed against her throat. Cassandra held the blade tightly to her throat, though she only held anger for the human, no longer she held feelings of friendship and trust.

"Lunaris, for breaking out of prison is treason."

"Then do it." She spat the words at her fellow friend, she no longer cared for the human, not after knowing shew as the voice that made her prisoner for all these years.

"Lunaris…"

"DO IT" She looked into the woman's eyes, she saw no trust, faith, nothing that reminded her of the friendship they once had. Cassandra raised the dagger, just before she was about to strike a large crackling sounded in the air around them. She felt the air around them shift, the magic in her veins hummed against it, as though calling out to the source. It was something she felt long ago, something that she recognized, the shackles disintegrating against her skin, the feeling of her magic humming against her veins, thanking whoever freed her. The wolf inside her howling once more, proud and loud at the chance to run once more.

They stilled as they looked behind them watching the fellow soldiers turn to stone around them. She smiled wickedly at the Seeker, knowing who could have the power to do it. Slowly she turned her head to face the edge of the bridge, that now stood whole, held together with the faintest of green and blue, there walking towards them was an elf with a large wolf pelt draped around his shoulders, around him were hundreds of others, bows raised, swords ready, at his side, teeth still baring, was Banal'ras and Enlea. The electricity seemed to move around him, as though it itself was its own cloak, dancing around the air, she could feel it around her, as though it was calling her to run to his side. His hair was long, falling to the side resting against his open chest. The wolves pelt was black, but his tunic and leggings were white, his feet still bare and his staff long gone.

Her mind raced as she wondered why he was here now, why he hadn't of came sooner. Why Ira had known to come here, that some how she would escape now, and that this was the place to be. She went in circles trying to figure out why he would wait so long before coming for her, but something in her clicked when she met those blue eyes once more, glowing against the night air, they left her breathless as they bore into her, he had to wait, he needed strength, he needed power. His lip curled into a snarl as his eyes darted to the dagger at her throat, the arrows in her legs and the small gash on her side.

"Release her." His voice boomed over the bridge, stilling Cassandra's hand for just a moment.

"No." Her own voice just as demanding.

"I will not ask again Seeker." He was a couple feet in front of them, the electricity was crackling around them, she could see his eyes were now glowing blue. Ira's fur had settled, but her teeth were still bare, a low growl was heard.

"Why are you here? We have not heard of your movement, why now?" Cassandra's voice was demanding, though she knew how Solas could get.

"I came for her." His eyes went to her once more, they bore into her though she couldn't read any emotion but anger. The look left her speechless, as angry as she was, that look reminded her of how protective he once was over her.

"Why now Solas?" He took a step forward earning the dagger to be pressed into her throat more, this time drawing blood. His magic crackling in the air, the sound almost thunderous showing his anger towards the woman.

"Because now, now, I can save her." He took another step but that only made her press the dagger harder.

"She is a prisoner, I cannot simply, release her, especially to an enemy of the Divine." She could hear Cassandra spit the words, but Solas only tilted his head, as though he was intrigued.

"I am no enemy of the Divine, right now, I am your enemy, and I am asking, nicely." He took another step, as did Bal and Enlea, though the soldiers behind him stayed where they were, their eyes fixed on the soldiers behind her. Meeting his gaze and gave a slight nod, she watched as he gave a slight nod back, she grabbed Cassandra's wrist pulling the dagger far enough that she could slide down so he could send a bolt of electricity at her chest, sending the seeker flying against one of the stone soldiers. She watched as he took hesitant steps towards her, his eyes watching Cassandra, she could hear footsteps and looked behind to realize more soldiers had arrived.

She hissed in pain as she broke the arrows and tore them from her leg, standing she straightened her back, the pain screamed in her veins, telling her to sit once more, but if there was to be a war, she would fight it, for her people. Without thinking she closed her eyes, the wolf coming so easy to her mind it scared her how much it wanted out. It only took a matter of seconds for her to be standing on all fours, towering over the people in front of her, Bal and Enlea at her side, snapping their jaws. She let out a long, strangled howl, a true howl in the first time in years. When she finally set her head back down to the gathered soldiers she looked to her right, seeing Solas looking at her in awe, it puzzled her for a moment but she quickly dismissed it, moving her head to Bal and Enlea. She was surprised to see he understood as he made his way to Bal, where she knelt down for him to climb onto her back. He raised his arm, dropping it suddenly when the halo of arrows flew above them, that was when she sprinted forward with Enlea.

They made their way through the first waves of soldiers, her teeth sinking into every limb as she went, the taste of war on her mouth glorified her. They stayed like that, Solas and Bal staying a little behind her, providing support as she mauled her way through the soldiers, blood soaking the stone in her wake when her eyes caught the one person she wanted the most.

She stalked towards the woman, the wolf howling in her head at approval, but she would not let the wolf take this kill, no this one was hers, and hers alone. Shifting as she approached she weaved her magic, sending soldiers flying around her as she stalked towards Cassandra, her blood boiling at the former companion. She set a barrier around the two of them, stopping anyone from disrupting them.

"Do you not see the monster we wanted to lock away? The reason we did this all?" She sent a wave of magic through her fingers, sending the woman flying against the broken stone wall, making her fall to her knees, taking in air as much as she could.

"YOU created this." She gestured around them. "Instead of helping me, or even using me as a weapon, you threw me in a dungeon to be forgotten. YOU brought this upon yourself Cassandra."

"No, you could have died an honorable death, instead you slaughter hundreds of innocents, you are no better than him!" She let out a low growl, bending in front of her, grabbing her throat and slamming her against the stone.

"You could have looked the other way! I did not kill innocents when you found me! I killed bandits that had raped, murdered and would murder again if it were not for me. You want your mind to be clear of what has happened today, but I assure you Seeker, you are not as clean as you think."

"At least I know I did not condemn innocent lives today."

"Oh? Are you sure about that?" She tilted her head to the side, watching as the womans features contorted in confusion.

"Fen'Harel" She used the name on purpose watching the way Cassandra flinched. "Brought an army of _willing_ elves to aid him in this fight. They had a _choice_ to walk away. What choice did you give these men? Tell them that the world depending on a monster being slain that they have never seen before? That they must capture and kill the previous Inquisitor, the one who saved the world they're living in now? Tell me Seeker, how are _you_ better?" She watched as Cassandra played the thought over and over in her head, the realization coming to her that she could have taken a small amount of men for her capture, instead she brought an army to take down one elf. She watched as the woman's morale's conflicted within her, that she was now just as bad, if not worse than her. "He told our people the truth, he did not hide the fact he was coming for me, you told your men to hunt and kill the Inquisitor because she was evil? What evidence did you have to support that? That I had killed bandits who had captured me? That I killed Corypheous?"

"I gave them hope." She laughed at the woman, but noted how her expression never changed.

"False hope."

"Hope nonetheless. They could've stayed behind, instead they chose to fight the demon that you are."

"No, if they stayed behind they would be deemed a coward, never able to pick up the sword again unless it was a mission they knew would be suicide."

"Did you not do the same with your companions?"

"I did not see differences, I saw strengths, I asked if they would accompany me, they agreed, and if you are forgetting some did not join the cause and there was no ill will done to them."

"That is not the same."

"Correct. When you are a good leader you make your men fight for you. When you are a great leader, you are on the fronts with them, taking the first shot at the enemy. I assume by my injuries, you did not fire that bow Cassandra."

"No, but I know who fired that one." Peering over her shoulder she saw a large array of arrows fly towards Enlea, without thinking she let the barrier around her fall and lifted another around him. The arrows disintegrating to dust at the wolfs feet. She whipped her head back at Cassandra, and in a swift motion she felt something strike her stomach, taking her elbow she knocked Cassandra's face, leaving the woman limp on the ground. Looking down she saw a small dagger sticking out of her side. Taking it out in a swift motion she looked at the tip of the blade, noticing the darkened green color that faded towards the hilt.

"Fenhidis." She cursed to herself standing. She roamed the battle field that was now the Val Royeux bridge, littered with bodies alike. Spotting Bal and Solas she gave out a loud whistle, instantly getting Bal's attention. When the wolf suddenly changed course Solas looked confused before his eyes rested on her. She slid her back against the wall, sitting next to the woman that was once a friend. Her vision started to blurr as Solas leapt off of Bal, Enlea watching behind them as he made his way to her side. Without hesitating he gathered her in his arms and ran towards the bridge once more, Bal and Enlea in tow as the magic around them repelled any attacks from the few remaining soldiers. They had just reached past the fellow elven when her head started to spin. Her hand fisted into the necklace he had, getting his attention. With what strength she could muster she spoke, before letting darkness consume her

"Poison."

-x-

She awoke to a nudge at her shoulder, moaning it only grew more persistent, a low whine came from the source making her peer through one eye at the culprit. She was met with Enlea's blackened eyes, though his tongue hanging out of his mouth and his tail wagging.

"Ma'Falon." (My friend.) It came out as a soft whisper, endearing in all sense. Looking around she noticed she was in a rather large tent, with chests, tables, chairs, and another bed roll to her right. The tent fabric was a darkened red, with hints of black and gold throughout. Candles were everywhere though were long put out as the sun tried to make its way through the flaps. Looking down at herself she noticed she was no longer in the prison garb, but a blanket draped over her, standing with the help of Ira, she looked about the tent trying to find something when she spotted clothes neatly folded on top of a chest. A hand written note on top.

 _It is not your usual attire, but I would hope this would suffice in its own._

 _Vhenan_

She was intrigued that he didn't sign it by his name, she would have taken either of them as she came to realize it did not matter what title, evil doings or what he planned, he held her heart and she would never ask for it back. Running her hands over the outfit she smiled at the soft halla fur, fabric, corset, and began dressing. Her feet were bare as she loved the feeling of the earth beneath her feet. The leggings were a thick halla fur, off white in comparison and were tighter than she would've liked. She looked over the corset and shirt, as much as she wanted to wear the outfit he fully chose, the bigger part of her wanted to make it her own, glancing over her shoulder she saw Ira staring at her with her held tilted. Turning back to her clothing she looked over the corset, it was made from dragon hide and dyed a darkened blood red, almost mimicking her eyes, the straps came up and were thin, eyeing it over she put the corset on, leaving the shirt disheveled on the ground. When she finished lacing it up, it just covered the tops of her breasts, the middle of her chest slightly exposed through the lace. It was revealing, yes, but ever since she was on her own she learned the less clothing you have on, the faster you can move, or treat a wound. The last item she put on was the halla fur cloak on the bottom of the pile, when she lifted it and fastened it around her shoulders. She then looked down at herself once more, noticing that there was still an aching pain, but no longer any wounds, just faint scars added to her pale skin. Taking her hair, she brought it into a loose braid, draping it around her right shoulder. Sighing she walked over to Enlea who was now standing and practically pacing to get out of the tent.

"Yes, yes, we can go now." Enlea stepped out first, stopping just outside the tent to wait for her. Bringing her hands to her eyes she allowed them to adjust to the bright surroundings. Around her were more elves than she has ever seen, coming in and out of tents, laughing, smiling, moving about the large camp. They were surrounded by broken towers, stones as well as the tall trees and vines that now reclaimed them, creating a beautiful balance of destruction and rebirth. Most of the elves were bare faced, like her, walking with their shoulders held back, pride in their steps once more. The dirt beneath her feet felt alive, as though this part of the world was untouched. She stood there for minutes, just watching as the fellow elves went about their day, it was when Ira began walking away from her did she come out of her thoughts. Catching up to her friend, they walked in silence, she would nod and say hello to those that passed, most looked at her with fear, after awhile she grew tired of it and brought her hood up, concealing her face once more. Even amongst her people, she was still feared or looked at as though she wasn't Dalish, or any elf they had seen. She didn't blame them, she knew she looked unlike anything most of come across, their envision of Fen'Harel, and it made it worse that she traveled with a wolf companion. She ran her hands through Ira's fur as they walked, smiling to herself that she was grateful for having this creature as a was odd of her own pain made her run into the arms of something that needed her to mend their pain. She had found Bal when she left her clan, she was young to leave, but she grew tired of not being enough for her Keeper, tired that over the years, the stolen glances and looks never stopped. When she was of age, she packed light and left, telling the Keeper she was going away for some time, not sure when or if she would be back. The keeper did not stop her, only handed her some items for her journey. On her way she found a group of hunters who were gathered around a mother wolf, decided what to do with the pups. She was to late to save the other two, but she managed to heal Bal as best as she could. It was the first time she killed, though when she looted the bodies she found many items of past travelers, even wedding rings with blood still stained on them. She knew then she wasn't a murderer, only avenged those who had died by greed. Even helping with the Inquisition she found herself returning trinkets and heirlooms to people across Thedas, a part of her felt for them, only wishing she knew what the pain was like to lose something so precious only to have it returned.

It took months for the bond to form between them, and only a couple years for the trust to be fully there, she could have conversations with the wolf as she studied every flicker, every tell and movement from her friend. After awhile she stopped seeing them as tells and more as a conversation that no one else could understand. She heard a sneeze, and brought herself out of the memory, looking up to see Enlea had stopped walking and they reached a small river. There was only one other here and he was knee deep in water, his tunic long gone, as he was pulling Blood Lotus from the water, she then noticed the small pile of herbs on the bank. Enlea then made his way back into the forest, it was then she noticed Bal laying down off to the side near the tree's, indicating she wasn't leaving. Slowly she walked towards the river, watching him with intent eyes his every move, as though any second he was going to disappear, and for all she knew, he was. She watched as his muscles moved in a graceful manner, they way the water played against the sun on his skin. His hair was now pulled back into a bun, revealing the side of his head still shaven. Her toes reached the water and she stopped, this was distance enough, she was still angry at him, very angry, and she wanted answers, though the longer she looked at him, the more it all melted away. He finally turned to face her, stilling his movements for a moment before walking towards her, mud now staining his upper arms. She moved slightly to the side, allowing him to place the plants in their correct pile. When he finished he looked at her, his brows coming together slightly as he looked her over, stopping twice over her chest.

"Why do you have your hood up? You are among your kin." She looked away from him, her eyes watching the water and sun dance together.

"My kin never accepted me, I know they fear what they do not understand…" Her voice was low, almost hurt. It was one thing to liberate her people, it was another to be accepted.

"They should not fear you. I fail to see why they would." Her head snapped back at him, eyes boring into his blue.

"I am the depiction of you." She said though her teeth. "I am the nightmare they tell their children, that their parents told them. They fear me because I remind them of their worst nightmare." He then tilted his head, looking at her amused. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, still not willing to look away.

"Yet, here they are, following the great, scary, Fen'harel." He took a step closer, hands clasping behind his back, the wolf jaw still resting against his chest. She reached out and lightly grazed her fingers against it, it was odd that she missed this, the small trinket he always wore, if he weren't wearing it, he wouldn't be him.

"You are but an elf, claiming to be a god." Her eyes met his, though softer than before. "I am what reminds them what he could do, what he could be." Her hand dropped and she took a step back, her own voice betraying just the amount of hurt she felt from the judgmental eyes. "I am nothing but a monster to them…"

The wind knocked out of her as her shoulders were grabbed, making her take a step forward and her head jerking up hard, causing the hood to fall. She could feel his fingers boring into her, as much as she wanted to push away, his piercing blue eyes held her where she was, telling her not to move. Her ears were now pinned against her head, something that rarely happened for her as she taught herself to conceal her emotions and feelings. His voice bore into her, making her shiver. It was low and demanding, it was raw, something that wasn't him.

"You are NO monster Vhenan. Do you hear me?" When she lowered her gaze his finger and thumb jerked her head again, making her eyes snap up to him once more. "You look nothing like a monster. You are the most beautiful, stubborn, warrior of a woman I have the pleasure of loving." His grip softened around her, his other hand moving the strands of hair out of her face, entangling amongst the locks and undoing her braid. "You, Lunaris, are nothing short of a goddess. Why no one else has sense this astounds me. Why no one has _claimed_ you infuriates me. But…." His thumb brushed along her bottom lip, making her eyelids flutter. She was battling herself wiether she should run, yell, scream, hit, or allow him to continue. The fact that she could not move, proved she wouldn't want him to stop, that she could get her answers later, could she? "It also means that I am the one who gets to see this beauty, that gets to claim this heart." He leaned in so his lips were brushing her ears. "This body and soul, is mine, Lunaris, and what I find is beyond what would be monstrous." She hadn't realized she was holding onto the jawbone until she spoke, making him still in front of her, her voice broken as tears fell.

"Then why leave?" He leaned back, looking over her face, he tried to take a step back, but she pulled him by the necklace, his eyes darkening for a moment before relaxing once more.

"Vhenan, please."

"No." Her voice was struggling to maintain itself, though she knew shew as going to break, and she prayed he wouldn't break her again. "No lies, half truths. Why Solas? You knew of my past, of the reason I was here, you knew how I felt even before I could come to turns with it and what? You're done? That's it? I don't get your side of things, I just get to see you leave? " His entire face soften, as though he was hurt by her words, but she didn't care, he didn't get to save her, tell her she was no monster and not give her answers. Sighing, she shook her head, giving a soft laugh. "I don't blame you, considering I held my own secrets. Why would you tell me anything?" She waited, and waited, and when it seemed like he wasn't going to say anything she shoved against his chest, and spun on her heels, she noticed how Ira had not moved, clearly unmoved by the events. She was half way up the small hill when arms pulled on her, her back slamming into his chest as his arms came around her pinning her in place. She felt his forehead on the back of hers, his breathing shallow and ragged. She didn't move, say anything, and waited. She closed her eyes and slowly leaned into him, she hated the way he did this to her, made her so angry she could kill him, but could make it melt away with small gestures and words. When he did speak it startled her, though he paid no attention.

"It is not that I did not believe you, Lunaris. It was that I did not believe I could keep you safe when the knowledge was known about me. I could not foresee what would happen if the rest of the Inquisition found out, they would not only turn on you, but the rest of the elven. Did you really think I wouldn't recognize Mythal's most talented right hand? Do you think I wouldn't notice the way you stared at me with contentment, hatred? Yet despite what you were told to do, you waited, you didn't strike every night I believed it would be the end. Yet as the days went on, I saw the hatred turn to curiosity, to love. I was… scared… scared that I would either lose you, or you would succeed in your mission, that I wouldn't just lose you, but the entire cause I came to fight. I would lose everything if I chose to keep you at my side then. I was scared and I was to prideful to tell you. "

"How did you know about Val Royeux?" She felt him chuckled against her back.

"Cole. I could not find you in the fade, it was just after a year when he came to me. Demanding to know why I wasn't rescuing you right then. Of course, I had no idea that they had…. He informed me of this great white wolf that would run across the fade but it had your spirit, he helped me get to where I am now. I needed power Lunaris, I needed to know deep down that I could protect you without worry, that with you by my side, you were no longer that threat, though I should have accounted for the Inquisition treating you the way they did. They mostly consist of human and serve the divine, even if they mean well, they certainly do not feel that elves should be treated on such same ground."

"I don't get it…." Her voice was low, hurt, and unsure if she should say what was in her heart, but something tugged in her, pushed her more than she would thought possible. "I wanted to find Cole, ask him to find you, or at least to find me. Yet every time I entered, I just allowed the wolf to run, apart of me missed that, just running…." She looked at her beloved friend who was staring at her, her head tilted watching them. "I believed it was wrong to ask for help as it was my own doing and I should be the one to fight my way out. That because I had hidden who I was, I had no right to ask for help." With little strength she had, she pushed away from him, bringing the hood back up around her face, concealing herself from him for her own safety. Her emotions were in over drive, anger, despair, sadness, happiness, she couldn't decided what she was feeling most until her magic weaved around her fingers, tugging at her to aim, aim at anything. Raising her arms, she aimed at a tree across the river, her arrow piercing the tree leaving only a scorched mark. She gave a disheveled sigh, not looking at him but feeling his gaze. "You left, came back, and I don't know how to feel about that. We lied, we hurt, we did this dance over and over, and yet you came back. I don't know what I am suppose to do." She met his eyes, she was beyond serious, her Inquisitor voice coming out, stern and harsh. "I don't even know which name I should call you by let alone if I should let my heart be taken once more or if I should do what I was sent to in the first place."

"I go by many names, though what you want to call me will be enough. Lunaris, I do not expect you to follow me so blindly, I have caused you more pain than I thought would happen. You're also a warrior who has her orders, I do not hold anything against you. I also didn't expect to fall in love with a Dalish elf who viewed the world in such a way that made me question my own views, views I have had for centuries." He stepped towards her again, his finger hooking under her chin while the other removed the hood. "I would have you fall in love with me again, though with honesty this time. I would have you see yourself as the beautiful woman I see, not the monster you claim to be, or the terrible warrior you were created to be. I would have you tremble and beg with my name on your lips. I would claim you, and this time I will not let you go, no matter the cost." His thumb ran over her lip, making her shiver before he pulled back. Smiling contently at what he accomplished. "I have informed the others that you are my right hand, my commander if you will." She looked at him confused but only earned a chuckle from him.

"Why-"

"We fought many battles, and in this instance I am surrounded by those whom I don't know. To have you by my side, even as a commander, I know you would make the right decisions, not out of revenge or sake of going, but for saving lives and the best out come. The tent you awoke in is your own."

"Where is yours?" Her eyes widened as she knew the hidden context she didn't mean to add, though he only smiled at her, knowing full well what she meant.

"I do not have one. To have a tent means your belongings can be rifled through, so I keep what I need on me at all times."

"Then your staff?"

"Became extra weight, I only used it during the Inquisition because I knew they would fear an elven mage who knew a lot about the fade and breach, adding to that without having to use a staff, didn't seem wise at the time."

"And then I come into the picture wiggling my fingers, looking feral, with a companion by my side." She placed one of her hands on her hip as the other gestured towards him. "Why no come out then?"

"Do you really think the Inquisition, Cassandra, Leliana, would not suspect that we were working together? They would have been more suspicious of elves than they already were."

They stood there in silence, her brow furrowed as she looked at her feet, trying to figure out what question she wanted to ask next, but they all fumbled together, not making much sense of anything. Letting out a frustrated sigh, she ran her hand through her hair, she had debated if she should cut it once more, but something in the way it felt, as though it was another secure blanket to keep her together.

"Vhenan… Lunaris, may I ask something?" she sighed, shrugging her shoulders and sitting on the grass, shuffling a little so her tail wasn't crushed. "What is with the tail?" She could hear the amusement in his voice which made her want to smile as well, instead she ran a hand over her face, calming her emotions.

"The last time….. I should not have turned when I did, when I turned back, I just had it. I tried numerous time to get rid of it, but over the years, I got rather used to it." Demonstrating she swished it back and forth before bringing it around to rest in front of her. She began to run her hands through the fur, picking out the bits of grass.

"The last time I recall was in the mountain pass, you did not have one then." She peered up at him through her lashes, sending daggers into him as she stilled her hands.

"The last time you were not there. Though a lovely group of bandits looking for _you_ were, they thought by capturing me you would come. It was when we were leaving for Skyhold after the Winter Palace." She watched as the horror played across his features, how he connected that he had been the reason she looked as she did. "The leader was the first to go, after that, I just allowed the wolf warrior inside to come out, for once I didn't want control, I didn't want to feel, so I let the wolf do it for me." He knelt down in front of her, watching intently as she continued. "It's very rare I lose control, but with my emotions running wild, the wolf only had to offer, only tell me he could take it away, even for the briefest of moments, and in that one, I allowed him. It is why I don't fear the Dread Wolf, or you in this case. I have been surrounded by wolves my whole life, I thought what was one more?" Looking up at him she let her next words hit him with all the emotion she was feeling, the anger, loneliness, sadness, sorrow, loss. "I did not expect to fall in love with one, to allow him to have everything that makes me who I am to walk away only to return to say he never stopped loving me. To strip me bare of what I was made to do and think, to take everything I am and make me question it."

"Lun-"

"No, you don't understand, do you? I understand you thought, believed you had to do this alone, that it was your burden to bare and your only way to redeem yourself. What you failed to understand is that I was ok with this, I would gladly stand by your side trying to help you find redemption, instead you casted me aside, believing I would never love the man you are, yet you had loved me for who I was when my own clan shunned me. You did not understand that we were both alone and yet somehow, we had found solace in each other, we had found love, truth, honesty to the best we could. You chose to walk away while I tried to fight and stay by your side. So how am I suppose to feel about you suddenly wanting me to fall in love with you all over again, when my own damn heart betrays me knowing full well I still do!" She hadn't realized she began shouting, but she was now shaking, Bal was now standing watching them, unsure if she should step in or stay where she was. Tears were threatening to fall, the wolf scratching at the doors, begging to tear him apart, to show him the pain she went through, felt after all these years. They sat there, not looking at each other but everywhere around them. Her eyes finally fixed on the river once more, the water going by in a slow current, enough that you would be fine crossing without the current taking you. The way the sun beamed against the waters, dancing as though old friends greeting each other after so many years. She had barley heard him until he cleared his throat, making her look at him, though she looked at his hands, not wanting to meet his face.

"Then we start again."

"What?"

"We start again." He stood, his hand reaching out to hers, hesitantly she took it as he helped her up. "Wait here." She stood there confused, looking at Bal who resumed back to her napping, paying no attention to them. She watched him disappear into the forest before reemerging. "Oh, hello. My name is Fen'Harel, though some call me by my other name Solas. You are?" He reached out his hand as though to shake hers, she stared at his hand then back to his face, his was giving her a gently smile, as though the first time they met in the middle of a battle field.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't know what you mean. We have just met, I came down to the stream to see if there might be some herbs but instead I find a beautiful elf." She narrowed his eyes at him, taking his hand.

"I'm Lunaris Lavellan. Wanted by the Inquisition for whom I used to be the Inquisitor."

"Really? You were the Inquisitor? Interesting, why would they go after you now, surely you are still their leader?" she crossed her arms, not sure if she liked this new tactic he was doing.

"I killed some bandits, revealed my true self and they compared me to Corypheous. So they locked me up for 2 years until this mysterious elf came to my rescue."

"I see. Do you like this mysterious elf?"

"I'm not sure, still trying to figure that out." He gave a soft chuckle, making his way back to the water once more. "Why are _you_ out here?" His feet hit the water as he turned to face her, tapping his finger to his chin, pretending he was thinking hard.

"Well, I just recently gathered most of the elf population across Thedas and took shelter in the Arlathan forests considering most humans don't know how to navigate them."

"And why would you be gathering elves?"

"Ah, I wish to free them from slavery. Not as hard as it seems, you tell them there will be no humans to rule over them, that they could be free of the vasalin, and they join willingly."

"And they join whom exactly?"

"Ah, they follow Fen'Harel. Once I explained I was fighting for their freedom in the first place, they seemed to ease up to the idea, though I fear there are a few who are not entirely convinced." She watched him return to pulling the plants. She now wanted time to herself, to clear her mind if that were possible, she could go back to her tent, sit and have Ira sit outside, not allowing anyone in as she thought things over.

"Should I want to speak again, where would one find you?" He didn't face her, only continued to pull the plants with his bare back facing her.

"I am usually at the top of the rubble from where the temple once stood. It is the best advantage point to overlook the camp. If I am not there I should be here."

"Then I will speak to you again, Fen'Harel."

"Ma nuvien."

At that she made her way towards the camp once more. Bal instantly following her back, keeping a couple paces behind. Her mind wanted to start thinking right then but she knew once she started she could end up in a part of the forest she didn't recognized. She brought her cloak around her body once more, keeping her tail tucked close to her body as she made her way through the camp, some elves bowed their heads, others snickered while the rest paid no attention. Reaching her tent she walked in, flinging her cloak off and across the room. Looking in the chest once more she grabbed a tunic, it was a dark red, with the edges in gold. Slipping out of her current outfit she slipped the tunic on, grumbling in annoyance as she grabbed a knife, turning the back end so she could cut a small hole for her tail. The tunic was snug against her skin, the fabric falling between her legs, the sides ending halfway up her thighs. She made her way to the bedroll, sitting on her knees as she closed her eyes and breathed.

She had to much anger, she knew she had a right to be angry but most of her didn't care for it. He had come back would that not be enough? It should be the small part of her heart broke at the idea of him leaving her once more. Could she survive the next heartbreak? She sat there, breathing in and out trying to figure out what exactly she should do.

Her ears twitched, thinking nothing of it she focused on breathing again, but the sound came again, it was as though someone was trying not to be heard. Snapping her eyes open she saw Cole standing at the entrance, he was staring at her with a half smile, it was crocked as always with his large hat and hair covering most of his face.

"Cole."

"Hello friend." She gestured in front of her and he sat cross legged.

"What brings you here?"

"To long. To long. Knew was hurting but could do nothing, so found friends who could, might have been to late. Would be sad if died." She reached over and squeezed his hand.

"Cole, I did not expect anything from you after everything. You are but a spirit of compassion, you go where you must, I do not hold that against you."

"I wandered. For a long time, not sure what to do, when stumbled here. He was alone at first, not sure of what he should do. I offered help. I heard your pain, and followed. When saw what happened, I ran to him. He did not stop to fight, to gain power. He wanted to help."

"You helped Cole, as did he. May have taken longer than wanted, but it helped all the same."

"You have questions." She laughed at this.

"I have plenty of questions. Some I am not sure I want to hear the answer to."

"Why not ask?"

"Because it might hurt more."

"You still hurt. From before. _Friends turned to enemy's, loved ones to dust, brothers to the wind, I am alone once more, let the wolf run, run wild and free._ " She gave a weak smile at him, ignoring that he just read into her emotions.

"Yes. I am still hurt Cole." He shook his head at her.

"He hurt. Is hurt. Sad it did not turn out like wanted."

"What that I didn't jump into his arms and scream I love you at the top of my lungs." She watched as his eyes glossed over, eyes darkening.

"No, that it didn't happen before. _I do not deserve such love, not after the pain. So much pain I have caused, how to show I would not leave a second time. Do I leave her be or chase the wolf I crave most_?" His features returned to normal, but her own now darkened. "He hurts, but you hurt. Unsure which path to take, if one leads to happiness or sadness. Must take jump. Afraid I don't have answer." He looked saddened, but she brought him into a hug, her anger mixing with her happiness.

"I need to ask him about this whole wolf thing."

"That you turn?"

"Yes, he is handling it better, well, than any one I know."

" _She comes to me a mighty wolf, it takes my breath away the way the white fur reminds me of her hair, but the eyes, those beautiful red eyes could not be mistaken. How she falls to the ground exhausted, my name falling from her lips._ He knows and does not care, thinks it makes you more you. Though more in common with him than one thought." Her eyes narrowed on him, the last part confusing her, but he continued on as though not noticing her looks. "He wants to help, to make amends, but doesn't know how. Never had to in person, everyone else is locked away or dead, does not have to apologize in face."

"I understand, but to destroy the world Cole? He could at least talk about options, other ways, ask for the help."

"He does not know how. Mythal was once his friend, now gone, she sends someone to kill only to fall in love, he fears he has lost you. _His eyes give way to something that I can't put my finger on. The way he speaks, the way his eyes light up about talking about the gods, about Fen'Harel. The way he talks about wolves, the fade, old ruins._ You knew from the beginning he was different, not quite right." She smiled at him, grabbing him into a hug. Her own heart lifting, she thought it was impossible, even down right stupid that just a few reminders made her heart sore to heights she thought it would never reach. She had once said she would love him, even with his demons that he possessed as she had her own. He had accepted her, and though it took time, he came back, for her.

"Cole, you help in more ways than you could possibly imagine."

"I do not understand." He watched her for a moment, head tilted until shock came over him. "Oh! Oh! It is good anger! Anger that is good, it is odd, but I understand. I helped." He smiled brightly, standing and making his way to the flaps of the tent. "Will tell him." Her eyes widened in fear, she lept up as he took off.

"Cole!" She chased after him, ignoring the looks she was getting, trying to catch up with the troublesome spirit that seemed to always stay out of reach. She noticed that the sun had just set, giving the forest an orange glow as they made their way through. After a couple minutes of running she realized where she was running to, shaking her head she shouted at him. "I get it!" Cole spun around, giving one last smile before disappearing as she made her way into the small clearing leading to the river once more. She was panting now, that damned spirit and his ways. She picked up a small rock, tossing it towards the man still in the river, hitting on top of the head.

"What-" He stilled at the sight of her, confusion over his face as she walked towards him, her eyes bore into him, making him stay where he was. Her feet hit the cool water, sending a small shiver up her spin as she went further into the water, closer to him. The water was now at her knees, the tunic floating and twisting around her as she reached him. Grabbing hold of the jawbone necklace she yanked her hand coming across his cheek, a loud smack echoing in the air before crashing their lips together with such force she knew she would have swollen lips. He didn't move under her, causing her to lean back slightly, her tail swishing back and forth violently.

"Dammit wolf.." She looked over his features, he was just as breathtaking as the first time she truly looked at him. As much as she wanted to pull him in again, she needed him to act, this couldn't be just her wanting this. She dropped the necklace and turned, half of her tunic soaked. Her feet just hit the grass when she was spun and pinned to the ground. She gasped at the sudden movement, looking up to see him leering over her. Her arms pinned above her head, her legs trapped between his, his ankles locked so she couldn't move. Looking into his eyes she saw they darkened, the soft blue glow played against them, showing the most beautiful contrast she had seen. He held her chin with his free hand, his voice low almost a growl.

"Lunaris. What are you doing."

"You tell me." He brought his face mere inches from hers, she could feel his breath against her cheek as he spoke into her ear.

"Be careful of the chase Vhenan, it is a game I know too well." Boldly she turned her head enough that she caught the bottom of his ear between her teeth earning a small moan from him, his grip loosening enough for her to free her hands.

"Not as well as I." She pulled back, eyes roaming his face as she spoke. "I want the wolf to finally have what _he_ wants instead of denying it is his in the first place. No more orders, no more lies, no more tricks. The Dread Wolf does take what he wants, does he not?" With that she pushed him off of her, stepping away from him, her fingers dropping with a last tug on the necklace. His eyes darkened as he watched her shrug off the tunic.

"Lunaris…" She turned to face him, undoing her hair as she clasped her hands behind her back, tilting her head to the side.

"Does the wolf not want to chase?" His eyes narrowed on her and she smiled, brightly and wickedly knowing full well he would chase her until the ends of the earth.

Spinning on her heal she sprinted towards the forest, her tunic long forgotten as her feet pattered against the ground. Leaping over fallen tree's and branches she jumped, twisting her body as she landed again on all fours. She was full of joy in that moment, the wind nipping against her fur, the smell of the forest overwhelming her, her anger gone once more at the feel of freedom. She didn't have to look behind her to know he was chasing her as she heard his howl into the forest. She laughed in her head, it shocked her that her feeling was right, that he could shape shift just as she could, but she loved that she had another to run like this, to run in the wild as free spirits once more.

He reached her side and she dodged to the left, heading right for the river once more, her paws splashing about they made their way in circles around each other. He went to lunge at her and she moved out of the way, nipping at his tail remembering the old Dalish tale of how he supposedly lost his tail in a battle once. He spun around growling at her but she only ran once more into the forest, leaping over the broken trees, the dirt and grass feeling like freedom beneath her paws.

The last time she did this she was but a child, transforming back and forth, the feeling unimaginable and incomparable of feeling truly free. She howled as she ran, finding the river again, staying along side it as she ran, her feet carrying her as fast as she willed them to, the wolf inside her soaring as they felt the night air on their fur, the moon in the sky. Her ears twitched, glancing behind her she saw him running towards her. His black fur moving in the breeze, six vibrant red eyes staring her down sending shivers down her spine. She could tell he was much larger than her, but she laughed even more as she raced away from him. The rush of water getting clearer the more she ran. Bringing her eyes in front of her again she noticed the river was ending, a small waterfall coming close. She heard a warning growl from him, but it only urged her to continue. Looking behind once more she gave him the best daring look she could, his head tilting as she did so, she was amused that even in his wolf form she could see what he would look like in elf form. With the last bit of space she had she ran towards the edge, he was close enough to nip at her feet, instead he reached just behind her. Leaping off the waterfall she transformed halfway, the wolf dispersing from her as her skin prickled against the cool night hair. Straightening her body she dove fingers first into the water below, the cool water rippling around her.

When she came for air she slowly opened her eyes, her hair pooling around her in the water, she looked up to see him standing there, his six eyes staring down at her which only made her laugh.

"Is the mighty Fen'Harel afraid to get his fur wet?" He let out a small growl before disappearing from view. She watched for a minute, curious if he was going to climb down or actually jump. Before she could shout another quip he lept over her, she realized half way that he wasn't going to switch like she did, instead allow the wolf to splash her instead. She treaded the water, one hand coming up to cover her face from the sudden waves and water coming at her. She swam backwards, heading towards the grass in hopes to beat him before he could resurface. She was ankle deep when she felt herself spin, his eyes boring into her, the red slowly disappearing before becoming their crystal blue once more.

"No. More. Chasing."

"Bu-"

She was cut off by his lips crashing to hers with force, the last remaining air in her lungs coming out at once at the ferocity of it. His left hand holding her neck in place as his right held onto her waist. She gripped both his forearms to steady herself. He nipped at her lip before moving to her neck, biting from her shoulder up to her ear eliciting a low moan from her, and a growl from him, her fingers digging into his arms. In a swift motion he picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist as he walked up a little father from the water, setting her down on her back before propping himself up to look at her. The jawbone just lightly touching her chest making her shiver.

"Vhenan, where is yours?" He tapped her chest where her own jawbone would have rested. Her eyes flickered to his where she gently twirled it in her fingers.

"When you left me in the ruins, I was hurt, angry. I threw it over the bridge." She peaked up at him through her lashes, instead of being met with anger, she was met with a small smile.

"Of course you did." She dropped her gaze once more.

"I thought you were gone for good. So I wanted to shut that part of myself out, even if that meant throwing anything of yours away." Her brows furrowed, but he leant down, placing a soft kiss between them, soothing it once more. Hooking a finger under her chin he gaze a broken smile, one that conveyed how much it hurt for him to walk away, how much it hurt for him to turn his back on the one person who wanted to help him the most. She could see the turmoil, sadness, anger and love in the look he gave her and it took her breath away.

"Vhenan, Lunaris. I swear to you as the mighty Fen'Harel, I will never leave your side again. I will cherish your heart as though it is glass in my hands. Like it would be the last drink of water for a lifetime." He reached up with his one hand, his hair coming undone as he took out the item that was holding it together. When he finally had it free he draped it over her neck, revealing the bloodstained jawbone that was hers. "I was unsure if you would see me again, if you harbored any feelings like before. I tell you now Lunaris, I pledge myself to you," He planted a kiss on her shoulder. "Your body," He placed another over her heart. "Your spirit. I just ask one thing."

"What?" He smiled at her, his thumb brushing across her cheek.

"I ask you believe me when I say I am coming for you."

"I don't understand." She stared at him for a moment before her eyes widened in fear. She pushed him up and stood, she looked around, it looked real, felt real. She looked at him once more, anger rising as well as her panic. "No! No! Two years Solas! Two fucking years and the first I hear from you is here!" He grasped her shoulders.

"Please Vhenan. I tried to find you, if it wasn't for Cole, I don't think I would have. The wards they have surrounding you are powerful, I am surprised Val Royeux has that amount of power. It took me months alone just to get through the wards with Cole's help, and Dorian's."

"Dorian?"

"Yes. He is working in Val Royeux as a liaison. Cole informed him of what they were doing to you and he wanted to help. With his magic and my own we have been waring down the wards, enough that they won't notice until it's to late."

"So all of this…. Is a lie? An elaborate lie?"

"Yes. I thought, believed, that if you saw me coming for you here, you would believe I am coming for you there." She stared at him, the fear washing over her as she realized she was still there, that no matter what happened, she was still in that damned prison cell. She covered her ears shaking her head, she didn't want to hear his next words, even if this wasn't exactly real, it was better than the alternative. He grabbed her wrists, lifting them away from her ears. Tears in her eyes as she looked at him, she couldn't, it wasn't fair, after everything.

"Vhenan…" He kissed her forehead, lingering for a moment as he whispered the words she didn't want to hear.

"Wake up."

-x-

 **THIS ISN'T DONE YET**

 **I am currently working on the other half. I wanted to fully complete this, but I also wanted feedback so I could edit before the other half came out, I would like to hear your feedback, seriously, anything you have to offer I want to hear!**

 **Also, for any of you reading my other fanfics, I apologize for the lack of updates. I've been working full time and with the few days I had off, I really wanted to get this idea out. Please let me know what you think, and I promise by sometime this weekend the other half should be up, if not then, for sure before the 24** **th** **!**

 **Thanks for reading and as always message me for anything!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A.N: So, I wanted this chapter to be different instead of jumping right back in to where I left off. I wanted a little more depth to the character and a little surprise for Solas/Fen'Harel. I know this doesn't happen in the game, far from it really (well, it could be a possibility). I just hope it makes sense and that you guys enjoy, especially after waiting so long.**_

 _ **I also apologize for the long wait, I work a lot, so I have very little down time, when I do it's usually catching up on other things. With this up, I hope you guys enjoyed. Thanks for being patient and enjoy!**_

-x-

(This will be a little hard, but for this chapter, they are speaking in elven, but instead of writing an entire chapter then another chunk with the translation, just pretend they're speaking elvish right now :D)

"Mama, mama!" She ran into her mother's legs, immediately hiding behind them as she peered around, watching the forest line.

"Little one, what is it?"

"He's doing it again! I don't like it!" She half whined, looking up to her mother who only smiled, her warm amber eyes making her grip loosen. She was lifted and brought onto her mother's hip.

"Your time will come, Lunaris, you are just not of age yet." She played with her mother's blonde hair that rested just above her shoulders, scrunching her nose in the process.

"I'm already 6, that's old enough!" Sameria only laughed, planting a kiss on her forehead before settling her back down on the ground. They heard the leaves rustling as a wolf cub came out of the forest, it made it's way behind the small hut behind the house. After a couple minutes a little boy emerged. He was 10 years of age, still quite short, but tall enough to be known for his age. His hair reached his shoulders, held together in a light ponytail, it was jet black letting his bright amber eyes stand out, giving the illusion, his skin was much darker than it was. She crossed her arms and stared at the ground, Tylion had been the youngest to be able to shape in their family in generations, shifting when he was only 4. Their parents treated them no different, none held the other with more attention or love, but she still felt the tinge of disappointment from them, knowing she should have shifted by now.

"Come on Arrow, I was only trying to play." He patted her on the head, giving her a lopsided smile.

"It's not fair when you get 4 legs and I only have 2!" He knelt in front of her.

"I know some elven hunters who can outrun the wolf, maybe you should try that?" She tilted her head, brows coming together before looking up to her mother.

"It is true little one. Look at the Goddess Andruil, she is the Goddess of Hunt for a reason."

"So, if I was fast enough, I could be a Goddess too?" She felt herself smile, her eyes darting from both of them. Tylion grabbed her arms, swinging so she was resting against his back, arms around his shoulders, he began walking towards the house, their mother walking slightly behind them.

"You can be what ever you want to be Lunaris." She giggled with delight hugging her brother from behind.

"Tylion, was your father not with you?" He spun them around so they were facing their mother.

"He said he heard something and went to check it out. I figured he would be ho- "They heard crashing through the tree's pinning them in place. They were far out from the Temple of Mythal, enough that it took time for someone to find their home. They had purposely moved far into the forests, allowing the generations of shifters to learn in peace, without the chance of being hunted. It was peaceful and nice not having noisy passerby's.

Their father came through the last remaining tree's, an arrow sticking out of the right side of his chest. He leant against one of the tree's Sameria sprinting to him in an instant as Tylion let her slip from his shoulders, leaving her in the field as he took off.

"Argoth! What happened!" She took a couple steps towards her family, her eyes twitching, head tilting in every direction, she could hear something, but she couldn't make it out. Her eyes fell back on her family, her brother standing by the tree line, scanning into the forest as her mother helped him towards the house.

"We have to leave." He lost his footing, catching himself on the ground. "They'll be here soon, you have to take the children and go."

"Argoth, what happened?" Sameria took his face in both hands, making him look at her.

"It's war." She reached her father, giving a slight tug on his sleeve, his bright red eyes met hers, his black hair that was always kept, never out of place now fell around his face. He brought his hand up, there was fresh blood on his hand, but she kept staring at his eyes, something was off, something was wrong, she felt it to her core. "Hello my little arrow. Can you do something for me?" She gave her head a soft nod. "Can you be brave for your mother and brother?" Tears started to form in her eyes, she looked to her mother who was already crying, watching the two of them.

"But I can't shift, I can't fight." He gave a soft laugh.

"Ah, little one, you have much to learn. You can still be brave, you just need to trust in your heart." He brought her head down, kissing her forehead, that was when she felt it, the surge of power emitting from him, the way it felt wrong, unnatural. She took a step back, her eyes widened in fear, it called to her, but the voice was far from friendly, far from sweet. His smile fell a little, leaving a half-hearted smile. He looked to Sameria. "She has the gift."

"What are you talking about?"

"The arrows were dipped in red lyrium, Sameria. She knows this." They both looked at her.

"It's mean, it says mean things and it's coming from papa." Just then he hissed in pain, his hands convulsing in and out of fists.

"Sameria, you need to leave, now."

"No. We said until the end, th- "He grabbed her arm and lurched her forward, placing a kiss on her lips. When he released her, he gave her a slight push before standing, he moved towards the forest once more.

"The children and you need a chance, if I can provide one, I will give it. They are what we should be thinking about." Faint shouting could be heard through the forest, he grabbed Tylion, pushing him towards the two of them. "You need to go. Now." He turned and began walking back into the forest, he feet began walking towards him, the voice calling to her all but ignored, she was half way to him when the ground beneath her left. She looked up to see her mother holding her, her cheeks stained with tears. She looked over her shoulder still able to see her father's figure.

"PAPA!" He didn't turn, so she screamed again and again. The house now disappearing, her father now gone but she still screamed, her arm outstretched towards the direction she was hoping he would come back to her. She then felt a wave of calmness wash over her, her tired eyes now closing against her wishes, she could hear the soothing words of her mother, but she kept her eyes behind them, slowly they shut but she fought, kept fighting, not wanting to miss the chance he was there again, but she was to tired, her eyes to heavy, finally she closed them. The sound of screaming, metal and a crying howl in the distance.

-x-

Her ears were the first sense to come to, the sound of screaming so loud it was though it was next to her. The smell of smoke was the next to hit her. Finally, her eyes opened, slowly and with a weight. The blurriness she blinked away. She was about to stand when she felt a hand on her back, holding her in place.

"Stay down Lunaris." Her brothers voice was by her ear, the hand remained on her back, making sure she did as she was told. Slowly she moved her arms and legs, allowing herself to roll over to face him. He was laying on his stomach, his other arm holding himself up as he looked over the grass. His eyes darted every which way, but what she noticed was something on his face, it was hard to make out in the dark and with the lights flickering about.

"Tyl, what's on your face?" She kept her voice low, just above a whisper understanding he was looking for something, he did the same thing when they went hunting together. His eyes briefly looked at her before back out around them.

"It's nothing." She frowned and let her head swivel, they were not in the forest, or at least the forest she knew anymore. When she looked back at him she noticed they were missing someone.

"Where's Mama?"

"Out there, but she said to stay here." She went to sit up, but he pushed down on her again. "No."

"But I want to see." This time he looked at her, hard, she noticed it was a dark red spot on his cheek, the dark circles under his eyes, the fear she felt from him.

"No. You do not want to see, stay down." She frowned at him and began to struggle. "Lunaris, stop it." Father said to be brave, that's what she wanted to do, to show him she could do it. She rolled to her side and kicked up his arm, rolling then finally standing, her eyes going wide at the site before her, her blood going cold. She could hear Tylion calling her name, but her feet moved.

All around was fire, whisking away at the tree's, licking at the leaves and branches, the crackling as the tree's fell to the ground, the fire making them cave of their strength. She saw the houses burning, people screaming and running in every direction. Soldiers running towards any the seemed to be fleeing, and there, in the center, was her mother. She was holding two swords, swinging and yelling at the soldiers around her. Her face was covered in blood, her arms and legs held large gashes. Her mother looked crazed, like a caged wolf as the soldiers moved in. She felt her arm being tugged but her eyes never averted, she watched as they swung at her, her voice reaching out across the small village, her mother meeting her eyes, not with love, but with fear.

"MAMA!"

"LUNARIS, RUN" She watched as the soldier with a blackened wolf mask plunged a sword into her mother's chest, she watched as her mother fell to her knee's, her eyes closing. The soldier turned to her, his sword raising. Finally, she turned and faced Tylion, who all but dragged her towards the forest half running. They had made it to the edge when an arrow went into his back, stopping him. He fell to his knees and she rushed in front of him. Holding his chest up with her hands, but his weight was pushing on her until finally he fell onto his side. She shook him, his eyes glazing over.

"Tyl, Tyl! Tylion! Get up! Get up!" Tears poured from her eyes as she shook him more, his breathing not sounding right.

"Arrow…." He reached up to touch her face, but before it reached it fell to the ground, the last breath leaving him. She watched him, her eyes wide. Tears feel but she didn't feel them, she could hear footsteps, but she didn't look. She could hear and feel everything around her, but she did not leave his side. Her arms limp at her side, her knees digging hard into the ground. Her body vibrated as her mind raced. She had one task, one alone and she failed them all. All she had to do was be brave, but being brave wasn't looking, being brave was knowing what to do, it was doing something you knew no others could, it was showing that you cared, how had she not seen that? Her own curiosity got them killed. Was it her fault? Of course, it was, if she had sat still like he asked, if she had waited a little longer, they would still be together, she would still have a family.

A sword entered her line of sight, hiding her brothers face but showing her own. She had blood on either side of her face from where her father touched, she was covered in dirt, her brown hair knotted with twigs and grass in it. Her eyes were huge, her skin pale, with her eyes, one bright red the other amber, she could see her family staring back at her. She felt something tug at her, something deep inside, something begging, pleading to let it out, to let it run free. When the blade touched her chin, it tilted her head up, facing the soldier with the blackened mask, she was surrounded by soldiers, the lot of them watching her. She brought her gaze back to the one in the center, something about the way they watched her made her angry. The mask started to glow, 6 red eyes appeared, without thinking, she grabbed the sword, and lunged foreword, letting the gates down, allowing what was inside to run ravage. She could feel her bones shifting, the way her body moved compared to before, her hand leaving the cold metal stained with her mother's blood. The soldiers all stepped back, she now stood at eye level with them, but her eyes never left the black wolf.

 _Run free child, close your eyes and let go._

She did not hesitate, lunging forward. The first soldier sunk into her teeth, the warm liquid soaking her mouth, but she didn't stop. She leapt, jumped, lunged, dodged in every direction, listening to the voice, listening to what her body wanted to do. In a matter of minutes, she had the soldiers down, except the black wolf. They held their sword slightly in front of them, their other hand waved towards her, urging her on, but she waited and watched. When she didn't move, they took a step forward, another wave of their hand, when she still didn't move they moved again. They were both now striking distance, they watched with eager eyes, when they lunged at once. She went slightly to the right as they went to the left, the sword coming up and running up and across her shoulder, up her neck and across her eye. She howled and bit hard onto their leg, the scream emitted from them, the sword dropping from their grasp. She released her grasp, watching as they sat on the ground, slowly dragging themselves back. She allowed herself to shift back, her small feet touching the ground once more, slowly she walked towards the soldier, picking up the sword as she went, looking down she lifted it once more, her hair now white as snow, her nails and finger tips black. She flickered her gaze back to the soldier who was watching her. The mask long forgotten and tossed to the side, now laying at her feet was a woman with black tussled hair, blue eyes and blood staining her mouth.

"P-please." Her head tilted to the side. "I-I'm sorry, I-I was just doing as I was t-told."

"By who?" When the woman didn't answer she drove the blade into her leg, she let out a long scream before breathing once more.

"Fen'Harel, the god." She gave a nod, lifting the sword once more. "P-please."

"You didn't let my father, mother or brother live, why should you?" When the woman only stuttered she dug the blade into the woman's chest, the woman's eyes going wide before her head collapsed on the ground. She watched for a moment as her chest rose and fell, slowing each breath before finally stopping. She turned and walked back towards Tylion, she took the arrow out of his back, turning him fully onto his back. She looked him over, his eyes still open though now looking up at the sky, she gentle touched her fingers to them, allowing them to close. Gently she placed his hands on his chest. She saw the necklace around his neck, she lifted it over his head, looking at the pendant, it was one her father had given him when he first shifted. It was passed down through the family to the males. It was made of white stone, carved into a crescent moon, the black leather wrapped around it and creating a web to hold the bloodstone in place. She placed it around her neck, giving a small kiss on her brother's forehead before standing and heading towards her mother. Her mother was laying on the ground, her arms above her and hair sprawled out around her face and head. The ground was now soaked with her blood, her chest not moving. Slowly she began to do the same thing she did with Tylion. Fixing her hair as best as she could, resting her arms on her chest and closing her eyes. On the ground, next to her mother's arm was the bracelet she always wore. It was brown leather, braided together with 3 tiny yellow beads and a silver bell, the bell had an intricate design on it, showing wolves all around. She remembered her father giving it to her mother one day, her mother yelling at him saying it was to much of a cost for something so simple, but since then, she had not taken it off. Now the leather was ripped, the bell and beads holding on by a small piece. Carefully she tied a knot, looping it around her finger and tying once more before closing her hand around it. She placed a kiss on her mother's cheek before standing, the blood dripping from her eye and shoulder now apparent to her. She ripped apart of her dress and wrapped it around her eye, looking around her one last time, her eyes falling on her family once more before she turned and walked into the forest, not sure where she was going.

Hours passed, the sun now rising once more. Her legs grew tired, her stomach rumbled and the pain from the large gash was now setting in. She stumbled and now longer tried to hide her steps, instead she just focused on moving, one foot in front of the other. It was when her feet hit stone did she look up. There was a large bridge with 4 soldiers at the start, across the bridge stood a large temple, waterfalls all around and the sound of water and wind was all she heard. She took a couple more steps out of the forest, alerting the guards to her presence, but she was watching the figure on the bridge that was approaching them. She seemed to glow, the way she walked seemed like she was flying. The guards looked behind them, their heads bowing before following her. When she was close enough she could see the woman was pale, her hair was almost like gold and her eyes glowing a soft yellow, her smile was inviting and soothing but also made her afraid. Her eyes began to well up as she stared at the woman, as she got to her knees, her arms opening. Without thinking she ran to the woman, something pulling her as though it was her own mother welcoming her home once more. When the woman's arms wrapped around she sobbed, screaming and crying into her arms. She was lifted off the ground but not moved from where she was. She felt a hand through her hair and she only clung to the woman. A small part of her wanted to run, but something held her in place, telling her she was safe.

She felt the woman sit, bringing her onto her lap and closer to her chest, her sobs finally subsiding and turning into hiccups.

"Little one, what happened?" She pulled her face back, the woman watching intently, eyes roaming her face, a hand came up and brushed away her hair, tucking it behind her ear where the fabric tied together, now soaked in dried blood.

"The wolf came." Her bottom lip began to quiver once more.

"It's ok, you're safe here." She looked around and noticed they were in a large room, there were lots of benches everywhere and paintings reaching up and over the walls to the center of the floor. People had gathered and now sat, watching her intently. She looked back at the woman who only smiled. "You're in my home little one, no harm shall come to you here."

"My papa, mama, brother…." She lightly touched her eye, the cloth wet once more from her tears. "They're not coming back….."

"Who did this? To your eye? To your family?" Her eyes hardened as she looked at the woman, making her eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

"She is dead." She looked down at her hands, they remained still, the bell rolling in her palm. "She took my family, said Fen'Harel made her, but the only wolf I saw was her, she took my family….. she took them…."

She heard the woman speaking but she just stared at her hands, they were dried with blood, her right hand had a cut from when she grabbed the sword. She could now feel the aches and pain her body now pushed onto her. Was this what her father meant? Was this what was to happen? Was she meant to be alone? Her mind wandered, spiraling, wondering, hoping, trying, until she felt a finger under her chin, pulling her gaze back up. The woman now seemed to not be glowing, her skin still slightly yellow, but her eyes now looked like amber, giving them a softer feel, a wave of comfort and sleep washing over her.

"Sleep little one, you have Mythal's word you are safe."

With that she let her eyes close and her head collapse on the woman's chest. Her mind went back to the morning, changing it so her father came home fine, making it so her family was whole once more, not knowing the path she was going to walk, the people she was going to meet, and the family she was going to have once more.

Mythal watched her, worry and excitement held in her eyes when she looked at the child in her arms. She had so much to look forward to, the pain she endured was nothing to the days to come, the joy she felt was miniscule to that what she would feel, the loss of family would always be there, but the family that was waiting for her, the ones that would stand by her side, all depending on the path she walked.

The path of revenge, or the path of redemption.

The fate of their world, of everything they knew, balanced on this child, and she didn't know it.

-x- 3 years after seeing Solas/Fen'Harel in the fade -x-

She watched from above. It was the best and most likely the worst place they could have chosen to build their camp. There was one main entrance, leading to the massive cove that had large stone walls towering around them. They had found numerous tunnels in several parts of the cove, leading everyway out, with her on the high ground above them, they could spot an attack, but should the enemy be smart, they could easily slaughter them in their sleep if they weren't careful. She hated moving around so often, but it was the only way to stay ahead of everyone, including their own kin.

She stepped away from the edge heading back into her tent. They had less than 9 days to pack and move. A small part of her wanted to stay, fortify what she could, make it a solid home, but she knew it was a child's wish. She knew now was not the time to think of a home, now was the time to keep moving, keep to the shadows and stay unnoticed.

"Ma'am, the scouts have come back, they have their reports ready when you are."

"Send them in, we should waste no time." She looked up to meet the young elven woman, Tori. She had short red hair and amber eyes, her face was quite rounded for an elf. She was one of the first to come across after breaking out of Val Royeux. At first, she wasn't looking for anyone to travel with, but the persistent youngling tagged along anyways. The girl had heard of the Inquisition and wanted to join as her parents perished when the Templars attacked, her village being one of them. By the time she managed to get to Skyhold she had heard the rumors of the Inquisitor betraying them all, being imprisoned. It didn't stop her belief, so she went about trying to find any information she could, that is until she practically stood in front of her through the forest one night hunting a valla.

Tori was well focused when it came to the bow, she was by far one of the most talented she had seen in years, though she always bragged about how one day she would surpass her, and each time they would have a little shoot out, showing how she still had ways to go. It was a couple months after that she met Maro. The elderly elf had the more pointed features, with black hair and green eyes. Her hair was almost always down, her eyes slightly slanted, the wrinkles across her face suited her well, showing her story of when she laughed, cried, sorrow and anger. She would give it to the woman, she knew her way around a sword, she even thinks that she could stand up to Bull in a fair fight, the way she moved with brutality, her age not stopping her movements and agility.

Soon after, they slowly convinced her to take those in who didn't have a home or a place amongst their own. At first, she protested, throwing how the Inquisition was just that only to be thrown back in her face. Yet they persisted, telling her that if she proclaimed to be the leader, many would follow, and dare none to betray her.

She knew better, she knew there were still those out there, apart of the old Inquisition still looking for her, that Solas and Dorian were still searching for her, she could her the calls when she slept, the pulls towards the fade, the temptations, yet each night she rejected them. She couldn't face them, not after spending 3 years in prison on an empty promise. She knew what Solas wanted to do, she knew what it would mean for Thedas, for the world, and she would be damned if she stood by them, by him. It's why she had opened her eyes and truly saw the destruction, the helplessness from those around her, and not just from her own people, from the dwarves, humans, and Qunari's alike. She never trusted anyone besides Tori and Maro. She told Tori, the leader of her scouts and spies, where the new location was to be, and she would send her best, checking the best path and easiest access. Maro oversaw the ones willing to fight should there be a confrontation.

A few times she had encountered Morrigan, the odd woman, would tell her bits and pieces of what was happening outside of their circle, of the rumors and battles that waged on, the impending wars that were to come, and each time she would recommended talking to Fen'Harel, then she would be gone. Cole would sometimes visit, though his visits were few and far in-between, and most of it never made sense, she never paid much attention, but a small warmth in her heart was always there when he was around, she was glad the spirit was still around. To her surprise Iron Bull reached out to her, he stated that he followed one of her scouts, one of the new ones, and it was easy to find where they were staying (last time). He wanted to join her cause but would understand her hesitancy as he was close with Dorian.

It was odd not talking to them, or seeing them anymore, that she went almost 2 years calling them family and now she had this deranged mix of races to call her family, though she would rather call them her followers.

She shook her head out of the memories, now was not the time to be thinking about all this, she would have time later in the night. She grabbed a couple candle sticks, placing them on the edge of the map, keeping it from rolling in on itself again.

Looking up Tori came back into the tent along with Maro, Ana, Yula and Feri. The three had come a long way in the short time joining them. Ana was a dwarf, the orange hair held together in a bun, she very fondly looked like Scout Harding though her skin was much darker. Yula and Feri were human sister and brother. They looked almost identical. Both had the long dark brown hair, though Feri had the side of his head shaved. They had brown eyes and Yula had a scar across her cheek. They had their marks to tell them apart, but without them, she was sure they would be nearly impossible to tell apart, especially in full armor.

"Mi'lady."

"How many times do I have to tell you guys, its just Lunaris."

"And we have told you that it will not change." Yula gave a curt nod of her head. Maro only smiled, crossed her arms and leaned against the post by the door.

"So, what have you found?"

"We did find the Temple of Mythal, the one you told us about." Ana looked at the twins, a look of worry crossing her features. "I'm sorry ma'am, but there is already people there, elves to be more specific."

She raised her eyebrow, "Elves? All of them?"

"They bear a marking." Feri took out a small book, flipping through the pages before turning it to her. She studied it, her mind racing. "I believe that is a symbol of one of your gods?" She twirled the book in her fingers, showing it to Tori and Maro, their eyebrows shooting up, Tori grabbing the book out of her hands, she looked up with confusion.

"I don't understand. This was to be the last place. How would he-"

"Do we have a mole? Should we start investigating?" Yula placed her hand on the hilt of her dagger. She swore that all the young ones were to eager for war.

She met eyes with Maro, who slightly nodded her head and left the tent. Maro and her had a simple understanding, those who only had seen to much blood shed would know the next strategy.

"Maro will know who to get, there is no mole, but I do have a possibility as to how he would know."

"How who would know? You still haven't told us who the symbol represents." She took the book back, carefully tearing out the page, before handing the book back to Feri.

"He's the wolf who hunts those lost. He's the rebellious one who sealed away our gods. He is the one who seeks to destroy this world." She placed the paper over the candle flame, watching the paper catch instantly. "Fen'Harel."

-x-

"Luna, should we be worried?" She looked up from where she was kneeling, both Tori and Maro were standing in the tent doorway to her room. They were both in simple clothing, their usual night attire. They wore a plain shirt with some fur leggings, where as she wore a black gown, she was always wearing pants or leggings, so when she wanted to sleep, the gown seemed fitting. She brought her eyes back down to the small statue of Mythal, it wasn't anything to call a shrine, but it helped her mind at ease. It was slightly confusing why she started praying to the goddess, but when she escaped, her mind only wanted to find some sort of peace, as though it was a way to have means for the anger the flowed through her veins.

"No."

"But he showed up! There of all places! The scouts said they could not have been there more than 15 days! How, how coul-"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Her head snapped up to meet the two of them. She very rarely yelled at them, but now was not the time to be pointing fingers. She stood, pinching her nose and taking a deep breath. "From a strategic point of view, it makes sense. It is a well guarded temple, surrounded by waterfalls and only accessible by bridge. If he has the mirror working, which I know he does, then that makes two ways out. So yes, it is possible he went there because it is strategic and easily defendable. You can see any soldiers coming from miles away and with the right mages traps could be set allowing you to know ahead of time that people are approaching. It's what I wanted to do, it's why I chose that place. That and because most don't know how to navigate the Arlathan forests, even elves have a hard time." She finally met their gazes. "Or he and Dorian know me so well that they moved last minute, as to why they would? I haven't the slightest, but right now I don't want to lose my faith in you two, I only ask the same in return."

Tori stared at her hands, fidgeting with her fingers. She sighed before strolling over, she raised her arms and pulled the young elf into a hug. She was far less like her mother and like an over protective sister. She looked over at Maro.

"Did your people find him?"

"Yes, he should be here by morning, though I am a little curious as to what your plan is." Tori pulled back, looking up at her.

"You're going to do something stupid, aren't you?"

"Well, I wouldn't say completely stupid?" Tori only rolled her eyes.

"What do you plan on doing?" She sighed, biting her lip, before speaking.

"I plan on going to the fade."

The air in the room went still, she could feel Tori tense, and Maro's gaze. She pulled away from Tori and knelt back on the ground, her eyes fixed on Mythal.

"You. But. Him. What?"

"Luna, you swore you would never step foot there. You told us-"

"That he could track me the moment I step foot there, I know. There is a slight chance though, that if I go there, I could meet Cole."

"Cole? The spirit who helped you with Corypheous?"

"Yes. Fen'Harel may know how to move about the Fade, but Cole lives there, he knows it better I dare say than him."

"What if you can't? Hmm? What then? Then this god who wants to destroy our world, gets to find you, our people and then what?" She looked up at them. She really had no answers, they could move to a different location, but with the Inquisition and Templars growing in numbers, it was getting harder and harder to find a secure place for everyone. She was at her ends and she didn't know where else to turn.

"I don't know. This is the only other option I can think of. It's been 5 years since I last saw him, in person, there is a large chance he's no longer looking for me and it is just coincidence he chose Mythal's temple. If it is, then the only thing is to wait patiently. If we should remain here longer, so be it."

Maro lifted Tori off the ground, pulling her towards the door. "You better hope this works, or you could potentially kill us all."

She looked at the statue of Mythal once more, a silent pray to the goddess, she wasn't sure for what, but she prayed nonetheless. Closing her eyes, she slowed her breathing, she let her mind wander, the wind that crept its way through, slightly moving her hair. The way her breathing was long and slow, her chest moving up and down. She felt herself moving, the slight unease in her stomach turning with each breath. After what seemed like hours, she finally opened her eyes, the soft green glow welcomed her once more. She pushed up with her hands, the grass seeming softer than the last time she showed. Looking down at herself, she saw her gown was now to her feet and white silk. The straps thin like string, hanging low on her back. Her hair was out of it's braid, flowing around her shoulders, holding the same length in the real world ending just past her breasts. It seemed to glow it was so white, she was curious how her eyes looked here, but decided now was not the time. She walked forward, not exactly sure where she was going, more so wandering until she found what she was looking for, or what was looking for her.

Eventually she found a path, one that was clearly old and forgetting, the grass growing over the uneven stone, though it was warm under her feet. She had passed many spirits but they all seemed to ignore her, not even turning to face her, something that was odd considering most seeked out others, trying to share their knowledge, pain, happiness. At the end of the pathway stood Mythal's Temple, there were no tree's, broken stone, or a blade of grass out of place, she assumed this is what it looked like in it's prime. Her ear twitched, making her turn to the right, there standing facing a tree with the largest and most obnoxious hat was Cole. She made her way towards him, but again, he seemed to not see her.

"Cole?" She reached out, but her hand slipped through him. She watched as he spun around, his eyes searching everywhere but never meeting hers.

"Here, she's here, unseen, does not want to be seen but must see." He reached out but couldn't grasp her, she watched in confusion. "Save him, he won't ask but needs, save him, save us. He's lost. She's angry. Help each other, save everyone. Please." She watched as he looked around him, repeating it over and over. His eyes full of fear and sorrow. She knew Cole and Solas were close, mostly because they shared the connection to the fade, but to see him this distraught brought her pain, a spirit like him should not be this confused, should not be worried, least of all to her sake. She tried once more to reach out to him, but when her hand fell through him once more, she sighed and looked back up at the temple. She lifted her gown and walked towards the temple, it was truly beautiful, the white stone against the green/blue sky, the water fall all around adding the mist to the air. It was something out of a book, one she would have lost herself in when she was younger. The doors were large, at least two Qunari's tall, pressing a hand to the door the metal was cool on her fingers, the door opened with ease, not making a sound. Inside the torches lit the large foyer room. She had read up on this temple, it was once a sanctuary in one of the wars, Mythal had open her doors to any and all, even those worshipping other gods. It was left abandoned when the gods disappeared, hardly ever seen unless by those who knew the forests, or, so the myth went, if Mythal herself wanted you to find it. The intricate details of the stone work, wood and metal made a breathtaking view. She opened the door at the far end of the hall, opening to a large prayer room with the statue of Mythal at the end in pure marble. The stone pews were aligned on an angle, just enough that if you turned your head, you could see the door without fully turning. The paintings on the ceiling were breathtaking, showing how she took in elves, placing her mark upon them, allowing them to live in peace so long as they took care of the temple. The paintings made there way all down the walls, fading into the center. She was about to go to the statue when she heard a voice, her brows came together as her head tilted to the side, trying to get a better listen but it was to muffled where she was. Glancing at the statue once more she made her way back to the front of the temple, taking the stairs on the right that wound there way up meeting with the other steps on the balcony that overlooked the entrance. She walked down the corridors, taking more stairs, inclining her head left and right trying to follow the voice best as possible. It was when she came to the hallway that the chills went down her spin. How could she not recognize the voice? Was she that naïve or just hoping that much more? Her steps seemed to slow the more she approached the door, her hand hovered, trembling.

"Lunaris." She pushed the door open without thinking, the large room making her gasp. On the far end was a large balcony with a wooden desk in front of the curtains. To the left was a large bed on top of a risen stone with a tub off to the side facing the balcony and large windows. To the right was a large couch facing a fireplace, large bookshelves on either side filled with books as the fire crackled. Her eyes stilled on the silhouette sitting there, back facing her, the long hair pulled into braids tied into a knot, shaved on both sides. "Vhenan." Her blood went cold in her veins, was it possible he knew? She then heard a mumble and him chuckle. "It's already morning, you should wake."

"No. It's warm here." Her feet carried her until she rounded the couch, tears welling in her eyes as she covered her mouth, silencing the gasp that wanted to come out. There laying on the couch, head resting on his lap as he played with her hair, was her. Her mind raced, not knowing which path to take, how to make sense of this.

"Yes, but a certain someone will be persistent if you are not up soon." The woman peered an eye open at him, a clear scowl on her face which only made him chuckle again.

"How long has she been up?"

"Don't worry, Alamar has been keeping her entertained." The woman moaned, raising her hand up to her face.

"Alamar is terrible at keeping her entertained, you know that!" At that moment the door burst open, she watched as a little girl with long white hair and blue eyes came running towards the couch, jumping on top of the woman.

"Mamae, mamae! Will you come down for breakfast?"

Tears began to fall as she watched it all. She slowly backed away until her back hit the desk, knocking over the books that were on it. She watched them, the family, is this what he wanted? Is this what he tried to hide the entire time they were together? Is this what he feared what could happen? What he could never obtain. Her tears kept falling but her anger began to rattle her. He could have said something, anything. Instead he enters her dreams, tricks her, promises her things and then doesn't full fill them. This, this is why she avoided him, she waited months for him to uphold his promise, for him to come for her like he said, but when the days began to blur once more she couldn't take it anymore. She glanced down at the floor, picking up one of the books, she wasn't sure if it would work, but she would feel something from it. She looked at him again, fully laughing as the little girl jumped on the couch. She hurled the book at him, though to her surprise, it actually hit him. His head snapped around, confusion lacing his features until his eyes settled on her. She broke eye contact and picked up another book, noticing how things began to blur, slowly fading. She hurled the book at him again, this time he moved his head and stood. He began walking towards her, but she bolted towards the door, her feet now pattering against the stone under her feet. She didn't stop to look behind her, though she could hear the footsteps. She was thankful she left the front door open. She reached the edge of the bridge, her feet hitting the cool cobblestone and grass when she felt her arm lurch behind her, spinning her. His hands pinned her in place, on either side of her shoulders. His eyes boring into hers, instead of anger he held confusion and sadness, something she sworn she had never seen before.

"You're alive." Her brows came together as she watched him, he was truly surprised that she was here. The way his eyes roamed her face, the way the fear played in his eyes. "How?"

She knocked his hands of her shoulders, stepping out of reaching distance, her arms folding around her like a blanket. Her voice dripped anger.

"What do you mean, how?"

"How? How did you escape? How did you survive? When did you escape?" He took another step towards her.

"How? How!" Her arms uncrossed as she pushed into his chest. "I waited for you! For months! I waited, and waited, and bloody waited! When you never showed face, I decided to go on my own, if I died at least it would be fighting!" Tears began to fall again, but her anger was overwhelming her. "It's been 2 years since I last heard from you, and then I find you're at Mythal's Temple? That Dorian is still by your side? That you have an army of elves at your feet? That I went on believing you want to destroy the world and then I see that? I survived on my own, welcoming those to follow to find a home. YOU left ME, YOU lied to ME!" She pushed him again but before she could retract her arms he held onto her wrists pinning her in place once more.

"How do you know I am at Mythal's temple?" Her eyes roamed his face, she smirked a little.

"I suppose your scouts aren't as good as mine." He yanked on her arms, pulling her closer.

"This is no game, Lunaris."

"No?" He growled at her before closing his eyes, releasing her hands.

"No." He looked at her, rubbing a hand over his face before looking away. "I did come for you, but when Dorian and I found the cell, you were no longer there, we later found you escaped and the rumors were you were killed escaping. I spent the last 2 years trying to find any resemblance that you were alive, and I found none. Dorian tried reaching out to any of the old Inquisition, but only a few reached back, not knowing for sure if you were dead or not because there was no body. The only one that seemed quiet than usual was Bull, but we assumed it was because Dorian didn't go after you right away and hid the fact he was working with me."

"Then what was that? In there?" She gestured behind him towards the temple. He only sighed looking back, his shoulders slumped as he looked out towards the temple.

"It's… it's a dream I go to. One that brings me peace on the days I can't sleep." He met her gaze once more. "It's my own world where I don't lie, I don't hide who I am, and I don't lose you." She opened her mouth to speak when her ear twitched. Her head snapped to the left, looking up into the sky, her arms dropping to her sides as her head went back and forth, the noise getting louder. "Lunaris?"

"Bo-Bos-Boss!"

Her eyes widened. "Bull."

"What?"

"Do you not hear him?" She tilted her ear up towards the sky, something was wrong, the way his voice shouted for her, the strain.

"Lunaris, if he is calling for you and you can hear it…" Her shoulders jerked forward, her eyes meeting his. "Where are you? Tell me!"

"I don't-"

"Your body is in danger. It is something that we can connect with, when we enter the fade if our bodies sense danger, our instincts kick in. If you can hear him, it means you're in danger. Tell me where you are!"

"Boss! It's time to get out of dream land!"

The voice rang through her head, making her grasp onto Solas, one hand grabbing the collar of his tunic, the other his necklace.

"Lunaris!"

"If. If I come to you, will you let the people in?"

"Of course, you know I wouldn't turn away or kin."

"BOSS"

"No, not just elves, humans, Qun, dwarves. They are my people, they all need homes, need freedom." She met his gaze, she was met with hurt and determination.

"If you are there, I would let the gods back in if you asked."

"5 days." She held tight onto the jawbone necklace, as he gave a curt nod.

"5 days." He leant in, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "Now, wakeup."

She gasped as she fell forward, a large hand on her shoulder, she blinked to get her vision back, her breathing slowly getting back to normal. Lifting her head, she looked up to meet Bull's gaze, his face half covered in blood, his large axe in his hand.

"Dammit Boss, I thought you weren't going to wake up." He helped her stand, without thinking she moved to her chest, opening it she ruffled through her armor. In the past two years she collected some unique sets. Taking out her bow and daggers and dug through.

"I thought you were supposed to be here in the morning?" She stepped out of her gown, replacing it with a soft green tunic, one sleeve went to her wrist, the other ending at her shoulder. Length wise, the dress began tailoring at her hips, the fabric falling between her legs and ending at her ankles, there was a hood attached. She pulled on the black dragon hide corset, lacing it together, it formed under her breast meeting in the center at a point, the corset tailored around her hips ending in a point under her belly button.

"I was, but I saw some Templars lurk about your scouts, they followed your scouts, I followed them." She sighed, pulling on the dark brown leather glove that went up to her middle arm, acting as though her sleeve, it was her arm the held the bow in place. It was delicately braided, intertwining in her fingers allowing the best grip possibly. She grabbed the bracers for her legs, they were also black dragon hide, covering from her ankle to mid thigh. She threw her bow over her shoulder, attaching the daggers to her hips. She grabbed her scarf, wrapping it around her face, lifting her hood, turning towards Bull. "Boss, you look sexy as much as you do deadly, terrible combo."

"That's what you say Bull, but your eyes say something else." He held his one hand up chuckling.

"Know me to well Boss."

"How many?"

"Enough that it'll remind you of old times." She laughed, withdrawing her daggers.

"So, to many."

They exited her tent, the sound of metal on metal, the screams and yells. Her eyes scanned the field below, the fire roared in some of the tents, woman and children running, some trying to wave a sword. It was what she feared, they were cornered. She spotted Maro and Tori fighting near the entrance, trying to keep as many from entering with the others.

"Help the woman and children, there are tunnels all around, use them. They know where to meet up. When I am done, I will meet you with the others."

"And where are we going?"

"To the damned wolf." Before he could respond, she jumped from the edge, she could hear Bull shout from above. "Really Boss? Really?" She smiled as her magic flowed around her, allowing her to land with ease as she bolted towards the entrance, fade stepping until she was at Maro and Tori's side. Stabbing a Templar in the neck, kicking him in the side sending him flying into another.

"It's about damned time!" Maro swung her sword, connecting it to a Templars stomach.

"Save it for later!"

-x-

She looked behind to see the last of the people escape into the tunnels, they had been pushed far into the cavern, enough that they could make for a sprint to one of the tunnels. She looked at the few remaining soldiers as well as Maro and Tori. They were easily out numbered, and Bull had done what she had asked.

"The next chance you have, you run, you got it?" Everyone nodded, keeping their weapons drawn. She twirled the daggers in her hand, rolling her neck. She had enough magic she could cause a surge, allowing as many as possible to get to the tunnel. She gave a whistle and Maro knelt on the ground, sprinting she ran forward, jumping off her back, she let out a massive Fade rip, pinning most of the soldiers in place. "RUN!" She watched as they bolted, she picked up one of the soldiers who tripped, lurching them ahead of her. "I SAID RUN!" She could feel the pulse of the rift come to an end, weakening with each step she took. She heard the yells of the Templars as they raced behind them. Once into the forest they all but scattered, they knew where to meet but weren't stupid enough to lead them. They all knew the max time the others would wait before moving on, it was nothing against them, it was just thinking of the rest of the group, of the children and wounded.

-x-

They had lost almost 30 people on the attack, one far too many to her liking. Many were wounded, either from a sword, arrow or fire. They had managed to lose the trail of the Templars, at least for now, it was hard to conceal so many people on the move. They usually moved in smaller groups at different times, but they had no choice now. They had stopped only at night, keeping the fires to a minimum, most huddling together for warmth. She knew it a harsh rule, but for now any chance they could diminish on where they were, the better.

It was now midday on the 6th day. She was late, and he would defiantly say something, he was highly punctual, something she found admiring and irritating. She had moved her way to the front of the group, sending her blessings and apologies as she went.

They finally were met with a clearing, bringing her hand up she blocked the sun with her hand, allowing her eyes to adjust, they made it. The large temple of Mythal, the trees and broken stone greeting them, as well as the soldiers at the start of the bridge. There, in the center, stood Solas and Dorian. A part of her sighed, the relief and weight that lifted knowing there was help, made her smile. She turned towards Tori, Maro and Bull. They shook their heads but smiled all the same. She started to usher people through, telling them to head towards the temple. She grabbed Tori, bringing her into a hug and kissing the top of her forehead.

"I swear kid, I never want to see you fight that hard again." Tori wrapped her arms around her waist.

"I think I've seen enough blood for a little while at least." She chuckled, she could be such a pain sometimes. "Are we safe here?"

"As safe as we are ever going to be. As much as I don't like it, I know everyone will be safe."

Something whistled by her face, but her eye couldn't catch it. She then felt something on her hand. Looking down her eyes widened, an arrow was sticking out of Tori's chest.

"Tori?"

"I.. I didn't…" She felt Tori's body give out.

"MARO!" The woman was at her side along with Bull in an instant. "Get these people to the temple. Now." She looked down at Tori who was paling by the minute. She brushed the hair out of her eyes giving a small smile. "They're going to take you inside, alright? I'll be right behind you."

"Prom….promise?"

"Promise." She planted a kiss on her forehead before standing and letting Bull lift her. "You get her inside."

"Boss?"

"Luna?" She took off her daggers and bow, handing them to Maro. Their eyes meeting before she turned away. "Luna, don't!"

"I said get them out of here, that's an order Maro."

She looked out to the forest, the Templars slowly emerging. There were about 50 Templars surrounding the forest line. Her tail swished back and forth, her anger seeping out as she saw the few bodies at her feet, some children. She heard her name being shouted, but she ignored it. They were her people, they were under her protection. Tori had entrusted her to keep her safe and these so-called men, decided that meant nothing. To slaughter those who stood in their way. When she saw the last few run past her she crouched, closing her eyes she breathed, when her eyes opened once more she no longer stood and elf. She howled into the sky, the howl begging for blood to be spilt, her ears twitched to the howls that came back to her.

-x-

"She's confused, unsure. Where is she? What happened?"

"Cole.."

"But she needs help, she is lost, wants answers."

"I'll ask them myself, but thank you Cole." She sat up, her arm clutching to her side instantly as she hissed in pain. The torches around the room illuminated it with an almost eeire glow. She was in a fairly small room, there was a small table at the end of the bed with a chair, as well as a chair on the left hand side of the bed. It could fit about 5 people in the room, 4 if you included Bull, which she was. She glanced around the room to find Cole sitting cross legged on the end of her bed, a small smile on his face. Bull was sitting at the table with his feet up and the chair leaning slightly back. Dorian was at her side in an instant, grabbing her wrist and listening to her pulse, the back of his hand going to her forehead when she stopped him. "I appreciate you checking on me, but we still have to discuss some things first." Bull let out a large cackle, his head thrown back in a fit of laughter as Dorian's head snapped to him.

"I told you."

"You don't have much of a say right now, do you?" Dorian removed his hand from her, taking a step back.

"He has much of a say as anyone, considering he _actually_ came when I asked." She didn't look up to see his glare, but she could feel it. She moved the blankets, finding her abdomen, left arm, and right foot were in wraps. She opened the end table next to her bed to find her green tunic folded neatly inside. Slipping it on she turned to move towards the door when Dorian stepped in front of her. "Move or so help me Dorian, I will remove you."

"You have injuries, you can't seriously be thi-"

She leapt over the bed, her ankle slightly giving out, but she corrected her mis-step and opened the door. She could hear Bull chuckle behind her.

"Where is Tori?" When no one answered her she turned her head slightly so she was looking over her shoulder, her eyes pinned Dorian. "Where?" They held there gaze before he sighed.

"Down the hall turn right, it will be the 3rd door." She was about to run when his hand held her in place on her shoulder. "It's not good."

Giving a curt nod she walked away. Her mind raced as she could finally hear the moans and whines of everyone around her. What made it worse was the slight copper taste she still had in her mouth. She remembered howling, but between then and waking, she couldn't muster a single thought, were they still under attack or did they manage to scare them off? Were they waiting for another attack or were they safe? Her thoughts were cut off when she saw Maro sitting on the ground next to a door, she was holding onto Tori's bow. She had never seen the woman's shoulders so defeated, no matter what happened she always kept her posture up right. She was a couple feet away when she stopped moving altogether, she could now see the tear stains on Maro's face.

"Maro?" The woman only pointed to the door, not uttering a word, not even a grunt. She stared at the door, she could hear the voices on the other side, muffled and angry. She took a deep breath and walked through the door. There were 4 healers standing around the bed, all trying not to shout at eachother but maintaining the anger all the same.

"I don't understand, she should be healed by now."

"I'm telling you, they must have laced the arrows."

"Even if they had, our healing magic would still be able to heal her no?"

"That is the theory."

"Not if it's red lyrium." They all collectively turned to her, their eyes wide at her sudden appearance. She now understood Maro's reaction. There were ways to ease the pain, but so far there had been no way to fully cure someone of red lyrium poisoning, not fully. Even Cullen still struggled when she knew him amongst the Inquisition. She took slow steps, watching as Tori's body came into view. She was so pale she was now grey, the bandages around her torso stained red, never drying as she continued to bleed out. "Leave." She reached out to hold her hand, it was cold, as though she was touching snow. She allowed her magic to flow from her, letting the heat move over Tori.

"But I am sure-"

"Leave. Now." When no one moved she allowed her tail to flicker back and forth as the magic in the room crackled. "Now." Without another word the 4 healers left, closing the door behind them. She crawled onto the bed, moving Tori's head so it now rested against her stomach, brushing her short hair out of her face. Her right leg dangled off the bed as she held her close.

"h-hey." Tori's voice sounded hoarse, as though it was the first time talking in years.

"Hey sweet heart."

"Did we win?"

"Of course." She gave a soft chuckle, making her wince a little.

"Good." She felt Tori relax once more, her breathing becoming normal once more.

"I remember when I first met you." She looked up at the ceiling, her eyes watering. "I was hunting a halla, it had the biggest antlers I had seen, I knew it could feed me well for awhile. I was about to take the shot when a twig snapped from behind me alerting the halla. I turn to find a glimpse of your hair moving behind a tree, instead of running, you hid, behind a tree." She gave out a soft chuckle. "You had been following me for days, never once did I feel your presence until that moment. 'I'm just looking for someone to travel with.' You were so scared I was going to turn away from you that you went on a rant about how you heard of the mysterious creature now living in the forest, how you knew it was going to be me and that you thought I would be lonely ad would need someone by my side. Oh, how right you were." She looked down, her breathing had become even shallower. "At first I hated the idea of working with someone, of having someone at my side once more. I didn't want the responsibility of having to look after another life. Yet you proved me wrong time and time again that you could handle your own. You showed me I could have a family, I could have someone stand by my side and not have to worry, you made me want to become a mom, to have a life once more, something I had not felt in years. I only wish Maro and I took it upon ourselves to take you somewhere else, somewhere where there was no war, no bloodshed, no hatred. Allow you to meet a boy, fall in love, have a small house in the forest. I wanted you to be happy." Tori's eyes fluttered opened, the faintest of a smile on her lips.

"I-I was h-happy. I h-had you an-nd M-maro." Tori's hand reached out, her fingers lightly brushing her cheek. "Thank-you." Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, her hand collapsing onto the bed, finally her chest became unmoving. She sat there a moment, watching, the fear washed over her. Her nose was filled with the stale air of blood, sweat, anger and sadness. She could feel the sorrow vibrate through the walls. She pulled Tori closer to her chest, the tears falling as she pleaded into her hair. This was not what she signed up for, she did not want the pain, she did not want the burden, she did not want death, she especially didn't want to lead any longer. The more she was in charge the more the people around her died, the more she loved the more she lost. Anger racked her, she could still do something. She moved herself from the bed, placing Tori's head on the pillow, her hands over her chest. Planting a kiss on her forehead before leaving the room.

"Maro." The woman looked up at her and instantly stood. "You don't let anyone in this room until I get back. No. One."

"Of course. But, why?"

"I may have a way to fix this. Wait for me." Maro gave a nod and stood in front of the door, fresh tears falling. She placed a hand on her shoulder, giving a soft squeeze. "I'll fix this."

"You have nothing to fix. This was not your fault."

"I must try, if I don't, I am letting her down." Maro opened her mouth but closed it, only nodding. With that she all but sprinted through the halls, maneuvering through out the few people in the halls, besides being run down, it was still the same layout as the one in the fade. She came to the large entrance with the staircases. Without thinking, she jumped from the balcony, she could heard the gasps from those around her, but the magic whirled around her allowing her to land with no harm. She walked to the large door leading to Mythal's worship room. She opened the door to find no one was in it, it puzzled her but she could understand if the people didn't believe the gods were here, most certainly not now. She reached the base of Mythal's statue that stood on the altar, reaching up to the ceiling looking out around the room. She wasn't sure how she would do this, would she just call out to her? Would she pray? Would she enter the fade and find something? As she tried to work out what she could do, she heard the door shut behind her.

"She won't answer." She spun to find Solas standing at the door, hands clasped behind his back, his eyes roaming the room, refusing to meet her gaze.

"I won't know unless I try."

"Lunaris, there is nothing you can do."

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW!" Her voice rang through out the room, echoing off the walls. She stepped off the few steps, stalking towards him, her magic flaring in her palms. "HOW IN THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW!" She sent a ball of fire towards him, but it only dissipated when it reached him, a light blue glittering around him revealing a shield. She rolled her eyes and sent another one. "I FORGET, YOU KNOW BLOODY EVERYTHING!" His arms dropped to his side, his fists flexing in and out. She was halfway to him when her body stilled, she watched him, the magic flared and disappeared in his hands, his one foot foreward, brows together lips persed. Everything about his stance showed he was ready to fight, but he didn't move. Then her anger flared once more, she wanted to fight, she wanted something, anything other than the pain, anything than the loss. She bolted towards him as he sent out a bolt of lightning, she slid across the ground moving towards the right, jumping off the pew and towards him. Her foot nearly missed his face as he stepped out of the way. She rolled sending another fire ball towards him but he only moved slightly out of the way, his tunic singing under the contact. In a single movement he brushed off the top half of his tunic leaving his chest bare, he took his stance, hands up, legs slightly bent facing towards her, the magic in his hands dissapted though she could still feel his aura crackling around them. She stood, her own magic disappearing from her own hands. She hated how he knew this is what she needed, how it went back to when they would spar to get their frustrations out. She stared at him for a moment, taking in his new look. The long dark auburn hair held back in a ponytail, shaved on both sides, the blackened jawbone resting against his chest as always. Though she noticed how he put on more muscle than before, probably because he didn't have to play the innocent weak elf mage any longer. Over all, it was a good look for him, one she was pleased to look at, but the way he held his stoic expression, made her run at him. She made it look like she was going to jump when instead she slid between his legs, coming up from behind, he spun catching her fist, he kicked out her leg, but using the momentum she pulled him with her, making them roll and land harshly on the ground. She went to roll onto him but he rolled backwards allowing him to stand again, with her roll she landed in a crouch position. She vaulted up towards him but he twisted out of the way, grabbing her arms, spinning her and slamming her back into his chest. His one leg trapped hers, his left arm came up crossing over her chest as his right came up, if it were a real fight he would've have choked her, instead they stood like that for a couple minutes, their heavy breathing the only thing in the room.

"I do believe, that is the fastest I've caught you." His voice was soft, she could hear the concern. Ususally it took them hours to tire of their spar, but for some reason when they started, she could feel herself cave. She didn't answer, instead she remained there, her breath hitching as the tears began to well up. She knew Mythal could do nothing, she knew there was nothing anyone could do. She only wanted the option to finally be able to do something. She closed her eyes, allowing the tears to fall. He went to move his arms but her arm ahot up, keeping the one across her chest in place, he didn't hesitate to bring the other around her, pulling her in. He rested his chin on top of her head as she cried, he knew that she didn't like to be seen to cry, but she still craved that comfort. They stood there, his arms wrapped around her, chin on her head, silent as she cried for her lost friend.

When her tears seemed to slow, her breathing slowly returning. He finally spoke, though it was barley above a whisper, his grip on her tightening just a little.

"I'm sorry." She went to move but he only held her in place. "Please." She went to move again, but something washed over, something she recognized, something that told her to listen, so she stayed. "I'm sorry. I thought leaving you would be for the best, that leaving everything that changed, that was showing me why I could be wrong, how I could be wrong I turned my back. I wanted to believe that what I was doing was redemption, that what I sent myself to do so long ago no longer accounted for everything that was already happening. That because of my actions once more I caused more pain than I thought were possible. That even when trying to fix my mess my own pride fogged my mind, not allowing to see the help in front of me, not allowing to see the love I could once feel if I only allowed myself to." He took a deep breath, she could feel his forehead now on top of her head instead of his chin. It was now she moved, prying his grip off of her, but instead of walking away she only turned to face him, he held utter defeat. The sorrow that washed over him, his shoulders shrinking beneath him, his eyes glossed over as he reached out to her, moving the piece of hair behind her ear, he was moving his hand away when she caught it, she placed it over her heart as well as her hand over his. She remained silent, allowing him to have a moment before continuing. She watched his features as his eyes fixated on their hands above her heart. "I thought that you could not possibly understand, that somehow the things I lost were nothing compared to yours. Yet, as I watched you, I no longer saw Mythal's best soldier, I saw a woman trying. Trying to mend the broken world when her own was destroyed, how she smiled when she wanted to cry, how she held her anger at bay but how she unleashed it when someone dear to her was in danger. I watched how this woman went from a stranger, a woman uncaring of what would happen so long as she was done, to a woman who had a family, to how she was trying to fit in where most would shun her. It was when I saw the pain in your eyes for when the Chargers died, for when you came across a village and the people slaughtered, the joy that played across your face when you rescued people, of any race and reunited them with their loved ones that I knew I wasn't going to be able to do what I wanted so many years ago." He brought his other hand up to her cheek, his thumb brushing lightly across. "I searched for years, hoping, praying, that you were alive, I didn't know how, but I just wanted it to be true. So the nights I couldn't sleep, I would run into the fade and recreate what I wanted but could never have. Then to have the one night I was going to have Cole erase it all, to have him make me forget, only for you to appear." Her eyes widened as she gasped.

"You were going to forget? Everything?" His hands fell away from her, he moved up towards the statue of Mythal. She stood a few feet behind him, not quite sure what she should be doing.

"Yes. I was going to have him blur the memories of you, have him alter my perception on the Inquisitor, as though I never played a huge roll in defeating Corypheous, that I was merely there. But when you appeared, when I could feel your presence in the Fade, that you were truly standing there. I knew then I would do anything if I could have you at my side again. Even if all you felt was anger towards me." He turned to face her, his arms clasped behind him once more. "When you didn't show on the 5th day, I knew something was wrong, it was Dorian who convinced me to give you until nightfall on the 6th day. When I saw the pure joy and relief that you and your people were safe, I felt some hope." His eyes averted her gaze as he looked at the ground. He remained silent, she could see his eyes close.

"That's when… Tori…" The pain hit her again. "The last I remembered was sending Bull in with Tori and Maro." She looked down at her hands that now shook. "What did I do?" Her knees gave out as her hands continued to shake. He was on her in an instant, his one hand taking both of hers as his other gripped the back of her head, bringing her head to his chest. He let go of her hands and pulled her into a full embrace.

"You shapeshifted and called to your companions. You and a pack of wolves tore through the Templars, driving them back into the forest. I made sure everyone crossed the bridge before running after you. I found you pacing back and forth, templar bodies at your feet. When you finally saw me approach I shifted back into elven form, I had to talk you down from your rage, but when you finally shifted you fell unconscious."

"I… I murdered all those people…."

"You protected your own, your anger was well placed, no one could tell you otherwise." Her mind raced with all the truths he was now giving her, all the information he was willing to give. Leaning back she looked at him, he held a weak smile, not sure what she was going to do, but the only thing that came to mind was one question.

"Why didn't you come for me?" The small smile he had finally fell.

"I thought the longer I waited, the higher chance we had of not harming anyone, just going in, taking you and leaving. But when I got there.."

"I was already gone." He closed his eyes, she watched as he just sat there, his eyes closed, she then noticed his left eye twitch. He was waiting for her to hit him, understandably she usually did. But she wasn't angry at his answer, she felt the honesty pouring from him. This was his redemption, this was him apologizing, this was him reaching out for the first time in centuries, it just happened to be her. Slowly she brought her hand up to his face, watching him slighting flinch, but when her other hand reached up on the other side of his face he slowly opened his eyes. She gave a weak smile, it wasn't her greatest, but it was the best she could come up with for now. "Thank-you." He went to say something but she placed a soft kiss on his lips, silencing him. He stilled under her for a moment before relaxing and wrapping his arms around her. The kiss stayed soft, tender and sweet. There was no urgency in it, there was just acceptance. Tears fell, but she only felt her heart warming for once in years. She felt the weight lift as she held onto him. There were no more lies, no more walls, he had finally let her in and she would gladly go with him anywhere he asked. A soft chuckle played across the room, echoing off the walls making them separate and stand, Solas pushed her behind him, an arm coming up to protect, she could only roll her eyes but allowed him this. They looked around the room and found a woman sitting on the arm of Mythal's statue.

"Now, this isn't, exactly, what I thought would happen, but this is less bloodshed than the other paths you could've taken." The woman suddenly disappeared before reappearing in front of them once more. She was slightly taller than Solas, her long blonde hair flwoing around her as her golden eyes bore into the two of them. Her eyes widened at the realisation and she dropped to her knees.

"lun-"

"Mythal. I am sorry if I have failed you."

"My child, you have not failed, not in the slightest." She looked up, seeing how Solas paled, his eyes darting between the two of them. Mythal waved her hand. "Stand, you've earned to stand in my presence." Hesitantly she stood, a part of her wished she was back standing next to Solas, but she remained where she was. Mythal's eyes darting between the two of them, a large grin across her face.

"I don't understand, I took your life energy, I took your magic."

"Ah, my dear wolf, you see most but you do not see all. When you came to me by the mirror, you did not see that I let a part of myself go through. It didn't take long to gain my power from the fade, it also kept me knowledgable about everything."

"I thought you sent me to kill him, Fen'Harel." Mythal only smiled.

"I asked you if you would do what was necessary, no matter the cost. I left the choice in your hands my dear."

"But there was still death, I still got many killed, many perished."

"There are always casualties, that you cannot escape, isn't that right Fen'Harel?" Solas only bowed his head. "Come now, I did not come to give ill will, I came to give you a gift."

"I don't deserve a gift, not for the pain and suffering I have cost, I should not be rewarded for my failures."

"Then be rewarded for all the times you saved lives, all the times you kept your promises, all the times you came back for those you cared for, for those that needed a home. For all the loss, there is so much life."

"Why show your face now?" Solas now made his way back to her side, standing slighting in front of her.

"I needed to know where her heart lay. She could have killed you, ignored you or accept who you are. I needed her to follow the path she chose for herself, even if she didn't know it from the begininning." Mythal placed a cool finger under her chin. "Your parents would be proud Lunaris, that I know for certain. The gift I give you know, please be sure to protect it, at least better than last time." She felt a wash of magic wash over her before it dispersed through the ceiling. "Be sure she stays out of trouble, more so than usual." With that Mythal disappeared, leaving nothing but a distant laugh in her wake. They stood there, unsure what to do when they heard the yelling coming from behind the doors.

-x- 4 years later -x-

She rushed forward landing a kick to his chest, but he grabbed and twitsted making her spin into the air, with the momentum she used her other foot to connect with his jaw. When he fell on the ground she pinned him, her arm coming across his throat, their breathing heavy as they looked at eachother, she bursted out into a giggle making him join her.

"Was it really necessary to kick me in the face?" She placed a soft kiss on his cheek before standing, reaching out a hand to help him up.

"No, but I thought it was something I hadn't tried yet, apparently I was right." She placed a hand over his now bruised eye, letting the healing magic flow from her hand to his face, the swelling going down and all but disappearing. When it was done she smiled.

"You are getting much faster."

"Oh please, I am much faster than you." She tapped his nose and walked away, grabbing the fake wooden sword that was now in two as she went. She felt a gush of wind go by her, looking behind he was no longer standing where he was, her brows came together as she looked around, when she turned around once more he was standing mere inches from her, the biggest grin on his face. She jumped and hit his chest with one of the broken pieces. He placed a quick kiss on her lips before stepping out of her range.

"Was that really needed!" He only chuckled as he went, before he reached the doors they opened, two children came barreling into the room. Both with white hair, though each had one eye red and one eye blue, both opposites. Both ran to her and she picked them up with ease. They were now 3 years old, reaching just below her knees, they had seemed to learn at a fascinating rate, being able to almost have full sentences.

"I'm sorry, they just, they're so fast." Tori came bursting into the room, her hair plastered across her face as beads of sweat rolled down. This only made them laugh.

"We were just coming to grab them." Tori sank to the ground.

"Oh thank god." She looked up at Solas. "Well, I mean, not literally, I me-" Solas only laughed, handing her a canteen full of water.

"I've told you, it's fine. I don't mind." She walked towards them, both children clinging to her until she was close enough to Solas then the one grabbed onto him.

"Oh, Dorian and Bull are back again. They said they brought some gifts this time." At that instant both children jumped from their arms and took off, making Tori stand and take up off after them. "No, no, no, no! Don't run!"

She laughed as she walked towards the direction they took off when her arm was held back. Turning she felt Solas pull her back in. She rolled her eyes and let herself be pulled in, her arms coming up around his neck as his went to her hips, pulling her as close as possible. Her eyes roamed his face, he hadn't aged a year since the first time she saw him all those years ago, she didn't age herself, but it was always odd to watch as everyone around her aged except him. How his eyes seemed to get older, wiser, but the rest stayed the same. Her hands brushed over his cheek, his face was so angular, but it made him look more masculine than most could pull off, it helped that he maintained his look with his hair, the small rat skull that rested on his forehead. She was taken out of her thoughts when he crashed his lips to hers, making her only chuckle under him. He lifted her off the ground, twirling her, when her feet touched the ground once more, he deepened the kiss, his hand coming to rest at her neck tilting her head slitghly back. Her own fingers worked into his hair as the other clutched around his necklace, pulling him in. Beofre she could do more he pulled away, placing a soft kiss before moving away from her revealing a large smile.

"You'll pay for that." He grabbed her hand, lifting it to his lips plating a kiss on her fingers before they began walking towards their family.

"I have no doubt I'll pay for the rest of my life." She leaned into him as they walked, watching as Bull lifted both children into the air, swinging them from his horns. The laughter filling the halls as they all hugged and greeted each other, looking up at him she smiled. "What?"

"Ar eth Fen'Harel Vhenan."

-x-

 **A.N. So, just to be clear, I didn't give the children names because I didn't know what I should name them, not giving them a name seemed a little easier. I also didn't want Tori to die but I wanted that pain and angst to be there as well as the pain from Solas. I thought I redeemed Solas pretty good, I've noticed in every playthrough that he is not, fully honest, in the way he speaks, it's almost as thought he has a way around everything and I though going through the full blunt honesty way was the best way to portray him actually trying to apologize for once, trying to show what she actually means to him after all this time, especially how he left her. I wanted her to have the sense that she was always angry, that no matter what she does the sense of loss will always be there. That there will always be some sort of pain that you will have to deal with but with him it hurts less, even if he is the cause of it sometimes.**

 **If this chapter seemed a little rushed I do apologize, the ending half just kinda came to me and I kept on writing. If you guys would like me to edit and make this a little more in depth, or have something more, please let me know. As hard as it is to write for this, I am throughouly having fun with it.**

 **I do hope you enjoyed this one, if not let me know how I can improve it better or possible edit it so it come across even better and more worthy to read.**

 **Thanks for reading! Feel free to message me about any questions or ideas you have, or anything else for that matter!**


End file.
